My Will
by taddbane
Summary: He wanted Will. He needed Will. And if Will is what he desires, he will ensure that he has him. No matter what. SLASH. (Kieran x Will) Warnings: Language, Sexual Situations, One-sided Incestuous relation happenings, And let's not forget the bloodshed and gore that is to come later on...after all this is a SCREAM fanfic we're talking about. Updated at least once every two weeks!
1. My Will Pt1

KIERAN P.O.V.

Will Belmont. _Will. Belmont._ The owner of my soul, my sanity...my heart. ...He just doesn't know it yet. But I do. I wonder if he remembers me. ...I wonder if he's forgotten me. I haven't forgotten him. Ten years, and I still remember those blue eyes. His kind, _kind_ spirit. I will have him. No matter what it takes. Will Belmont will be mine. And _only_ mine. ...He just doesn't know it yet.

…

( _Ten Years Ago)_

 _I kept asking him why we were on the run. I kept asking why. But he just glared at me. Glared, glared, and glared, with nothing but hate in his eyes. He was mean when my mother was alive. And he was worse now. It hurt. It hurt because I was seven. It hurt because I was a kid. It hurt because he was my real dad. Blood. My blood. His blood. ...But he hated me. Because I siphoned all the joy from his life. He and her, they were all good until I came along. That's when responsibility came into the equation. Her working. Her working two jobs. Him watching me. Him feeling like the woman in the relationship. Their relationship drifting. Her loving me. Her loving me more than him. Her spending more of her time on me, than him. Then jealousy. Then him holding the knife. Then him plunging it deep within her gut while I saw the life drain from her body. Then we ran, and he took me. ...Not because he wanted to...but because I was the only thing left, that reminded him of her._

 _The truck stopped and we ran out of gas, so we walked. Me rolling the suitcase full of money and our needs. And him...carrying nothing...nothing but grief, guilt, remorse, and most importantly...hatred._

 _We walked for hours and hours and hours. At least that's what it felt like. Then we stumbled onto a farm. Into a family. A woman, man, and a boy. He did the talking. He lied. Made up some story. I wasn't listening to him. I was too busy looking at_ him _. The boy. Playing with a chicken...a hen. And then he looked at me. With his blue eyes. And I looked back. He seemed happy. ...I hated him. Envy. That's when he, my father, grabbed my shoulder and said, "Looks like we've finally got a place to stay for a while boy,". ...And that was just the beginning._

…

My Aunt drops us off in front of the school. I hop out from the back seat of the car and slam the door behind me. Eli gets out of the passengers seat and bristles by me. He walks towards the building while I stare at it, knowing that somewhere inside, he's there, alive. My Will. I look back to my Aunt and she holds up a can of beer to me, in a toasting gesture, then drives off. I roll my eyes before walking towards the building.

Finally.

…

The first bell rings and I exit the office along with Eli. Both of us hold and look at our schedules. As soon as I am done looking at mine, I get ready to head to room 115. My first class. Before I leave however, Eli speaks up.

"Good luck K-ran. You'll need it." He smirks. I smile coyly at him.

"At least I didn't have to repeat my Junior year. But hey, not all of us can be dumb-asses."

He smirks at my retort and walks away from me mumbling, "Dick.". I stare after him until he turns a corner. Then I'm off, but as soon as I turn around I bump into someone. My schedule falls from my hand amongst a pile of books and paper on the ground. I bend down to pick up my schedule and whomever I bumped into's items. As soon as I look up. My heart stops. My breath hitches. My skin tingles with the most marvelous of sensations. It's him. Will. My Will. He looks up at me. I want to speak, but words do not form, and I almost forget how to breathe. Almost. But I inhale deeply through my nose and then exhale, and force out a,

"Sorry." Will smiles at my apology.

"I think I'm the one who needs to apologize here. I was rushing to get to PE but I…" He trails off. "You...you look familiar...do I know you?"

"I don't think so. No." I reply smoothly. Stay calm Kieran. Stay calm.

"Sorry it's just that...sorry. I must've mistaken you for someone else I guess." He scoops up his school supplies and stands up. I stand up with him. "I'll see you around I guess." I give a firm nod and he gives a smile. I gulp. He walks away just as quickly as we just met...just reconciled. I gaze after him then start my way towards room 115.


	2. My Will Pt2

WILL P.O.V.

I make my way into Branson's class after PE. Some of my hair sticks to my forehead due to the amount of perspiration I emitted last period. Two miles my ass. At least I'll be in shape for the last of the upcoming basketball games.

I sit in my desk next to my girlfriend Emma. I look over at her and give her a quick peck on the cheek. Nina gives a barfing sound from in front of us, while Tyler laughs with her. Soon Brooke walks in with Jake in tow. She's got an annoyed look on her face. Jake tends to do that to people. She takes a seat next to Riley while Jake sits on the other side of me. The bell rings and Mr. Branson walks in. He's about to open his mouth to begin todays lesson but someone walks into the room. The guy I bumped into in the hallway. Mr. Branson gives him a nod and the guy begins looking for an empty seat in the room. His eyes land on mine. He quickly looks away before taking a seat in the front of the room next to a window. Strange. ...He seems so familiar. I can't put my finger on it. Mr. Branson begins to speak.

"Class, I'd like to introduce to you all a new student we have here now. Kieran Wilcox." Suddenly everything clicks. That name. Those eyes. I knew I recognized him. He looks so different now. For obvious reasons. Ten years will do that to you. ... _Ten Years_. It's been that long. I wonder if he recognized me earlier. ...Probably not. Surely he would've said something if he did.

After Kieran's introduction, Branson resumes his lesson with side glances at Brooke and disapproving looks at Jake. The usual.

…

It's lunchtime. The gang and I sit under a tree in the courtyard. Me next to Emma. Jake next to Brooke who's next to Riley. And Nina in Tyler's lap.

"That Kieran guy seems pretty hot huh guys," Nina says. Tyler scoffs and replies with, "But not hotter than me."

"Or me!" Jake chimes in. Brooke puts her sandwich down and says, "Please Jake, you make Riley's grandfather look like Ryan Gosling." We all laugh and Riley throws some grass at Brooke who squeals. " _Riley_! Not on this outfit."

I look up and see Kieran wandering around the courtyard aimlessly with a tray in his hand. Apparently I'm not the only who notices for Nina excuses herself before pouncing out of Tyler's lap and strutting her over to him. They exchange a few words and next thing I know Kieran sits down with us, in between Nina and Tyler. I give him a smile, and he gives one back.

"So Wil _cox_ ," Nina purrs, "What brings you around here? In the middle of fall?" Kieran shifts uncomfortably before answering with, "My Aunt. Job transfer."

"Me speak like Tarzan," Jake mimics and we all laugh. Except for Kieran. Emma takes a sip of water and says, "C'mon Kieran. It's just a joke."

"Yeah," I chime in, "Don't sweat it."

"Right," He says with a small smile, "My apologies." Tyler slaps him on the back and says, "C'mon dude what are you, like the prince of Denmark?"

"Sweden actually," Kieran replies and that earns a laugh from us. He laughs too. Now that I think about it, back then, he never was one with a sense of humor. Change I guess.

"So Wil _cox_ ," Nina chimes in, "There's gonna be a party at my house tonight. Afterall it is Friday and I'd love it if you could stop by." Kieran shifts uncomfortably.

"Sorry but I don't think I can."

"Why not? The whole school's gonna be there. It'll give you a chance to meet some new faces. Have a few drinks, and a good time. It'll be fun. Plus we're all going. So you won't be alone or anything."

Kieran mulls this over in his head before replying with an, "Okay." We all cheer, some more than others (Nina and Brooke). Lunch goes by smoothly with Kieran revealing a bit more of himself with each joke and remark he releases from his lips. He begins to unwind as well. He tells us about how he loves fishing, architecture, and isn't afraid to listen to some Beyonce now and again. It's strange. It's like I'm becoming friends with him all over again. Well it's not strange...just...new, and nice. Some of his tastes have changed a bit here and there, but there are some parts to him that I still remember, and haven't quite forgotten. Like how he loves carrot cake, and one of his biggest dreams is to live on the moon. Crazy I know. It's like we're seven again. I never thought I'd ever see him again, yet here he is, small world. ...It's nice. However throughout the conversations shared throughout the group, he doesn't mention me, at all. Nothing about the past. It makes me wonder if he's forgotten. A small pang pulses in my chest. Could he have forgotten me? I know it's been forever, but...he was the first real friend I honestly ever had. He knew things about me that even Emma, my girlfriend, or Jake, my best friend, didn't know. And I knew things about him. A dull ache makes its way to the surface of my...insides?...as I remember those things about him. ...I wonder how he is now.

Lunch soon ends and we all part ways. Not before Nina puts her number in Kieran's phone of course. I give Emma a kiss goodbye and watch her leave with Riley to their next class. I start to leave too, but as I turn around I see Kieran staring at me with a hooded expression, before it quickly dissipates and he gives me a nod, before leaving.

I wonder what that was all about.


	3. Nina's Party

KIERAN P.O.V.

I lay back on my bed staring up at the ceiling. We only share one class together sadly. My Will and I. ...However, one class is better than none I suppose. I sigh to myself. I never expected him to have so many friends. Nice friends. Cool friends. ...I never expected him to have a girlfriend either. Stupid Bitch. When they locked lips...I wanted to take a knife and gouge out both of her eye's. How dare she lay her whore lips on my precious Will. No matter. They won't be together much longer...not if I have anything to do with it.

I take my phone from my pocket and look at the message I received right after school, from Nina, who sent me her address and the time of the party. I sit my phone down beside me. I smile to myself. ...I'm going to see him again...tonight. My Will. ...Maybe tonight I'll tell him, if he doesn't already remember, who I really am. I know Branson announced my name to the whole class but still, he might've forgotten that too. My chest tightens. Oh Will. Sweet, sweet Will. You have no idea how much of my heart you hold in your hands.

I get up from my bed and walk to the kitchen where I see my Aunt drinking a glass of wine while reading some magazine. I clear my throat and she looks up at me.

"Yes?" She says.

"I need the car. I've been invited to a party tonight."

"Look at you making friends." She smiles, breathing out a huff of laughter. I blink in agitation.

"Can I have the car or not?"

"I dunno. I was thinking of going out myself actually."

"So going out to fuck some low-down HIV positive hippie at some bar, is more important than me actually enjoying myself and my last year of highschool." I seethe.

"With that attitude you won't get the car at all-"

"No! I need the car! Just give me the fucking car you _BITCH!_ " My Aunt slowly closes the magazine she's reading while I shake with anger.

"Do you need to go on your medication again?" She asks firmly.

"No! I just...I just-agh!" I take a moment to calm myself. I soon regain my composure and ask, "May I please have the car tonight? I'll be safe. I promise." My Aunt thinks this over before putting her empty glass into the kitchen sink.

"I want you back home no later than one in the morning." I release a sigh of relief.

"Thank-you" I say earnestly.

"Just don't go lashing out at people Kieran. Sounds like you've made some nice friends and you don't want a repeat of what happened last time." With that, my Aunt leaves the kitchen. As soon as she does, Eli walks in. He eyes me up and down.

"Why do you wanna go this party so bad?" He asks suspiciously.

"Learn to not eavesdrop." I grumble.

"Did you see him? Is he really here?" He asks with curiosity clouding in his eyes. I give him a slight nod. "Hmph. Good luck." Eli says, walking out of the kitchen.

As if I need luck.

…

I walk into Nina's house...or mansion, I should say. I can feel the vibrations from the loud music. The place is flooded with people and red cups. I even smell weed. I bump into quite a few people before Nina pops up in front of me.

"Kieran! Look how sexy you look, ow!" She says giddily. "Come on follow me, most of us are out by the pool!" She takes my hand and leads me outside. Red cups litter the lawn, and there's people both in _and_ out of the pool. And not all of them have on bathing suits. And here I thought parties like these only existed in movies.

Nina and I finally arrive to where she was leading me. It's a nice hang out area with a couple lawn chairs and a table nearby. Riley is sharing a blunt with Tyler, and Emma is in Will's lap. Oh how I want to gut her right here, and right now. However, I suppress this urge and sit in a lawn chair across from them. "Hello," I greet them with a smile on my lips. They greet me in return. Nina plops down on my lap and I instantly feel uncomfortable.

"Oh Kieran I am so glad you made it! Awesome party right?" She slurs.

"Yes. It is." I reply. She giggles and then leans down to kiss me but I push her off quickly. I suddenly stand up and excuse myself without looking at anyone else. I quickly walk away from them, my friends, and search for an empty place in the house. I stumble into a bedroom that doesn't consist of half-naked people making out or getting ready to fuck.

I take a seat on the bed and wipe my palms on my pants. Stupid, stupid, _stupid_. What will they think of me? I practically dumped Nina on the ground. They think I'm weird now. ...I blew it. I shouldn't of come here. What does Will think of me?

There's a knock on the door and I see him, My Will, poke his head in. "Mind if I come in?" He asks. I nod mutely and avoid his gaze. He takes a seat next to me on the bed. I tense a bit. ...I wait for his criticism, his condescending words. But they don't come. He sighs beside me. "Nina can be a bit...intense, sometimes." He says.

"I didn't mean to just dump her on the ground. I'm sorry." I reply meekly.

"Hey, it's fine. Trust me, you're not the first person heheh." A beat of awkward silence passes before Will speaks up again. "...I remember, y'know? ...I remember you." I look to Will, staring into his eyes.

"You do?" I ask.

"Yeah." He says. He looks away from me and to the wall that's opposite of us. I do the same.

"I remember you too. ...Will." Saying his name brings shivers throughout my body.

"So you live with your Aunt now huh?"

"I do."

"Your dad? Where's he?"

"Dead."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. He deserved it." The atmosphere suddenly becomes thicker. "Does your family still run a farm?"

"Yeah. Yeah we do."

"That's nice."

"Yeah. ...Hey, I'm uh...I'm glad your back." The thick atmosphere dissipates and my heart leaps in my chest. Tears brim my eyes but I quickly blink them away. I turn to face Will.

"You are?" I ask. He turns to face me.

"Yeah. You were after all, the first real friend I ever had." I didn't know this. I was his first _real_ friend. I turn away from him, for if I don't, I will surely cry. I had no idea that Will, My Will, thought of me, as his _first real friend_. Will turns away too, again. "You know things about me..Kieran. Things that my girlfriend, or even my best friend don't know. And, I dunno, it's just, nice to have someone that knows even the cryptic parts of my past, around. ...I never thought I'd see you again but, now that you're here, I think we should catch up, y'know. I can show you that Nina isn't all bad, and you can even hang out with me and Jake too and...I dunno, we can...we can be friends again. Like we were back then."

A tear slides down my face, and I quickly wipe it away. But soon another falls, and another, and I sniffle. Will turns to look at me. I speak up, trying to control my wavering voice the best I can, "Sorry. It's just...I've...I've been through a lot. It hasn't always been easy for me after I left. And I can safely say that I'm looking forward to this year in my life. To the rest of my years. Because of not only the cool people I met today...but...because of you." I hold in a breath. Because of him. Did I really have to say that? I hope he doesn't think I'm a creep. But my doubts are shoved away for Will puts his hand on my shoulder and gives me a friendly shake.

"That's good to hear. And I'm here for you too Kieran. I am." I turn to face Will and his face melts my heart. He gives me a reassuring smile. "I'll give you a couple minutes. I'll be out there so you can come and hang out whenever you're ready. Plus Nina won't stop looking for you." We both laugh at his last statement. Will pats my shoulder and leaves the room, gently closing the door behind him.

I smile to myself. A baring teeth smile and laugh a joyous laugh. My Will. My Will and I are finally back together. There's just a few problems. His girlfriend. And getting him to feel for me the way that I feel for him. I know now that he cares for me deeply. ...But I _LOVE_ him. I _LOVE_ My Will, and I'd do anything for him. I want to kiss him, hold him, fuck him lovingly into oblivion. I want to ravish him and cherish him for the rest of my life. I need him. I crave him. He's my saviour. He's my everything. I'd die without him. ...He just needs to feel the same for me. And he will. No matter what it takes, I will get Will to love me. To need me. And I will not rest until he does.

But first thing is first.

I need to do something about that little girlfriend of his.


	4. Kieran's Not Normal

KIERAN P.O.V.

I wake up groggily to the sounds of birds chirping, and the heat of the sun radiating on my face. I open my eyes to see that I am outside, still fully clothed, but my shirt is rumpled with lipstick stains all over it. Nina.

I stand up and stumble as I do. Around me, the place looks trashed. Next to me lies Nina, who's wrapped up in Tyler's arms. There's no sign of Will. I feel for my phone in my pocket and take it out. I have 7 missed calls and 10 messages.

Shit.

My Aunt's probably pissed. Scratch that, she is pissed. I sigh to myself. Way to make a responsible impression in a new town. I put my phone back in my pocket and leave the house. Once I'm outside, in the front, I find the car and get in. I groan to myself. ...What happened last night?

Images flash through my mind. I remember having a couple drinks, sharing a hit of a blunt with Jake. I remember playing beer pong with Tyler, then going against Will. I remember sharing a few laughs with Will, and then having Riley join us, along with Emma. Nothing too serious. Good. As long as I didn't scare Will away with my honest feelings...or any of the others. I start the car, as I get ready to pull off I hear a knock on my car window. It's Will. I roll down the window.

"Some party huh?" He greets.

"Yeah. I didn't expect to..stay as long as I did." I reply.

"Nina's parties can do that to you."

"No kidding." I laugh. Will laughs too.

"Emma, Riley, and I are going out to get a quick bite to eat if you wanna come?" As much as I want to answer with a yes, and I really, really do. I know I cannot accept Will's offer. It's almost three in the afternoon and I have to get back home as soon as possible.

"I think I'm gonna have to take a rain check on this one, unfortunately."

"That's alright. Next time. Plus you have all of our numbers anyway."

"I do?" I ask, but then I remember. I huff a laugh to myself. "I do." I confirm. Will gives me a smile.

"Alright, well I'll see you around."

"You too." I say, giving a nod. Will waves goodbye and walks away from the car. He's so beautiful.

Time to make my way home, and endure whatever wrath awaits for me.

…

I stalk into the house, walking into the kitchen. I throw the keys on the counter and get a drink of water. I take two sips before my Aunt barges in with Eli in tow.

"What the hell Kieran!?" She shouts angrily.

"I'm so-" I begin but am cut off again by her words.

"No! No Kieran! I told you to be back no later than one in the morning, and you what, you decide to drop off the face of the Earth!" She sighs and runs a hand over her face. "I know you've had episodes before Kieran-"

"This _wasn't_ an episode." I grumble. "I just partied too hard. It's no big deal."

"No big deal? You're _not_ like other kids, _Kieran_." I stiffen. "You're different. You're _troubled_."

"I'm not what those demented doctors say I am!" I shout. "I've been off my medication for three months and I've been fine! And I'm fine now! Excuse me for having a normal life-"

"You're not normal Kieran!"

CRASH!

I slam my glass of water on the ground in agitation. My Aunt jumps and Eli grows defensive. The house is silent for a moment. The only sounds heard are my heavy breathing. My Aunt speaks up again, but calmly this time.

"I'm just _worried_ Kieran. You've been through alot and I don't want you to repeat what happened last time. And I don't want you to repeat what you did to your dad. I need to protect you-"

"I don't need your protection." I retort. "...I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean to stay out that late. I didn't mean to worry you. Just...just don't make me get back on that stuff. Don't make me go back to that way of living. ... _Please_." My Aunt sighs and rubs her temple.

"That was the first strike Kieran. Two more and you go back on at least _one_ of the medications." My Aunt takes the keys from the kitchen and leaves the house without another word. I go to get the broom to sweep up the broken glass, but as my hand encloses around the handle, Eli places his hand over mine. He looks up at me.

"I don't agree with her Kieran. You were just being normal. Normal people make mistakes. ...She's just got a stick up her ass." Eli says, smirking at the last part. He's right. But for some reason I can't help but feel that I'm in the wrong. I _don't_ think that my mistake calls for me to go back on my medication...but I could've been more responsible. ...And she has put up with a lot, especially during my first month off my medication. ...Still. ...She wanted to take me in, so _she_ has to deal with me.

I feel Eli place his hand on my face and I slowly turn to meet his gaze. His eyes bore into mine. "Stop." I say firmly, letting go of the broom and pushing past him. I go into my room and shut the door. I take off my shoes and get in my bed. I let sleep overtake my tired body.

…

 _(Ten Years Ago)_

 _It was the third day that my father and I were on the farm. The boy's name was Will. I slept in the same room as him but on the floor. Every morning I would get up with Will and help his dad with some of the farm work. My dad included. We worked really hard because it was the summer season and Will's dad suspected that there would be a severe drought coming up real soon. I didn't talk to my dad much. He would always be out helping on the farm, or talking with Will's dad and mom, his dad mostly. I kept to myself. I would read most of the time. Will had a lot of books. He had a lot of everything. His life was perfect. That's why I didn't talk to him much. I resented him for it. I know my mother taught me better but I just couldn't shake that feeling. Why was his life so perfect? ...I decided to ask him. One day, when we were taking a break outside from the farm work, Will and I sat side by side on his porch sipping on some lemonade made by his mother._

" _Why is your life so perfect?" I asked him._

" _You think my life is perfect?" He asked, shocked._

" _Yes. You have a family. Books. Lots and lots of pets."_

" _Those aren't really my pets. But I do have a horse."_

" _See, perfect." I grumbled, placing my glass of lemonade down by my feet._

" _Well I think your life is perfect." Will responded._

" _My life is_ far _from perfect."_

" _Yeah right," Will scoffed, "You get to travel all across the country with your dad."_

" _Is that what he told you? That we're traveling the country?"_

" _Yeah. I mean it sucks that your house burned down, but you guys have been to New York, L.A., Washington, until you guys can scrape up enough money to find a place to settle down. And it sounds like he really loves you too." I laughed at Will's statement. "What's so funny?"_

" _Nothing," I said, calming down from my giggle fit, "It's nothing."_

" _All I've ever seen growing up is this dreary place. This boring town. I've always wanted to see other places. Travel across the country. That's my biggest dream. ...What's yours?"_

" _Mine?" I asked. Will nodded. "...I wanna live on the moon." Will bursted out in laughter._

" _That's the most stupidest thing I've ever heard." I shoved him hard._

" _Shut-up! It's not funny!" I said folding my arms and huffing a huff of agitation. Will calmed down from his laughter._

" _I'm sorry okay? Geez. It's just...why would you wanna live on the moon? There's nothing to do."_

" _If I lived on the moon, I'd be able to look at all the stars and planets all the time. I could see comets and shooting stars, and maybe even aliens. It'd be..._ magical _. And I wouldn't have to be around my dad anymore. ...I could be alone, and happy." A beat of silence passed between Will and I._

" _...How can you be happy, when you're alone? You wouldn't want anyone there with you?"_

" _My mother. ...But she's gone."_

" _Because of the fire?" I rolled my eyes at Will's question._

" _Something like that."_

 _Soon, Will and I were called back to work. While working, I realized that on that day, that the most I've ever talked to Will since first arriving on his family's farm._


	5. Will, Emma, and Love

WILL P.O.V.

The gang and I sit in our usual spot under the tree during lunch. It's monday. Keiran comes over and joins us. We all greet him. Emma speaks up,

"So Kieran. You never told us your cousin works at Coffee Loco. Or that he goes here."

"He does?" I ask. Kieran swallows a bite of his food before answering.

"He does go here yes, but I didn't know he had a job. ...I guess that's where he was all day Sunday."

"Yeah," Emma says, "He seems cool. But he's a bit slow at making lattes." Kieran smiles. I speak up.

"You should introduce us to your cousin sometime." Kieran stifles a laugh.

"Sorry but...Eli...let's just say he wouldn't click with you guys. Not like I do anyway."

"Well," Brooke says, "I guess Jake's ego is beginning to rub off on you." We all laugh. Jake speaks up.

"Better my ego than Nina's lipstick." Nina shoots Jake a glare.

"I was a bit too drunk okay? Besides, at least now I know that Kieran's gay" Bits of laughter make their way through the group. But I see Kieran stiffen. "I'm kidding! No need to be a prude." Nina says to him shoving him playfully. He smiles at her, but I can tell he's still a bit tense.

Lunch goes by and we all part ways. But before Keiran leaves, I pull him aside to speak with him.

"Hey," I begin, "There's a basketball game tonight if you wanna come. Emma will be there, and Jake too. But he'll be on the court, with me."

"Uhm," Kieran begins scratching the back of his head, "I don't think I can. I stayed out too late on Friday and my Aunt wants to keep me close for a while. Y'know, parent stuff." He smiles.

"I get it," I reply, "Maybe I could stop by your place then after the game. If you don't mind. It's just, we haven't gotten a chance to hang out one on one since you got back." Kieran flushes a bit.

"Yeah, maybe. Just text me I guess when you're on your way."

"Cool," I say. Kieran leaves and I make my way to my next class. It sucks that he can't come to my game tonight. I don't know why, but when he said he couldn't, I deflated a bit. I guess I'm just eager to have Kieran back in my life again. Given the circumstances, who wouldn't be? He's important to me, and I already lost ten years with him. It'd be like if Jake were to suddenly up and leave my life. Life's too short, and friends don't come so easily. Friends like Jake, and especially friends like Kieran.

…

The buzzer sounds, and our team cheers in victory, along with the crowd. That's the fourth win in a row. Electricity burns through me and adrenaline pumps through my veins. After my team bids the other team farewell, I run off to the bleachers and embrace my parents with a hug. They congratulate me and tell me I did amazing, as always. They tell me that they're gonna head home and not to stay out too late. Yeah, they're pretty awesome parents. Once they leave, Emma comes up to me, I give her a kiss.

"You were so great! I mean seriously, I've never seen you play like that before!" She says excitedly. I smile and kiss her again. A man approaches us, however, and clears his throat. I pull away from Emma and observe him. He's dressed nicely wearing a suit.

"Will Belmont," He begins, "I work over at Duke. It's safe to say that you hold a lot of promise, I think you'd be a valuable asset to Duke's basketball team. Here's my card," the man hands me his card, "Contact me if you want to know more. Have a goodnight Mr. Belmont." With that, the mean leaves Emma and I. I can't believe it. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding in. A few colleges have come up to me at games before, but, none like Duke. And Duke is...it's my dream school. I can't believe this is happening. I turn to look at Emma who says, "You're freaking out aren't you?" I nod wordlessly and we both laugh together, a laugh of happiness. I kiss her again, passionately. I slip my tongue inside of her mouth and she gasps, and giggles a bit. I smile. I pull away and caress her cheek. "I love you." I say. And I realize that that's the first time that word has been used in our relationship. _Love_. But I do. I do love Emma. She's always there for me, supporting me. She even helped me study for a huge math test despite the numerous amount of activities she had going on then. She's my support system. And I love her.

Tears well in Emma's eyes and she says, "I love you too." We kiss again. "You know," Emma begins, "This calls for a celebration. What do you say you change out of those sweaty clothes and we grab a bite to eat."

"I'd love too," I reply. I smile giving Emma a chaste kiss, then head to the locker room to change. On my way I receive praise from students, parents, and teammates. As I'm changing, I suddenly remember Kieran. I forgot that I said I could stop by after my game. ...But it's not like I promised or anything. Yet, a wave of guilt still washes over me. I'll just send him a text saying that we'll catch up another time. He'll understand.

Once I'm done changing, I close my locker in the locker room. As I turn around however, I come face to face with Nina. I jump back in surprise.

"Geez Nina, you scared the crap out of me. What are you doing in the guys locker room?" I say clutching my chest. She smiles coyly.

"So you and Emma love each other?" Her words are like venom. I grow weary.

"She told you huh?"

"She did. Let me ask you something Will...did you love her when you were fucking me in my bedroom. Your hard cock leaving and entering my pussy." Nina takes a step towards me.

"Emma and I weren't serious then-"

"Oh but you were still together. And you've been lying to her ever since. I bet she still doesn't even know that she, was a _bet_."

"What do you want _Nina_?" I demand. She smirks. That Nina smirk. That smirk that says 'You're fucked'.

"If you really do love Emma, _Belmont_ , you wouldn't want her to find out about those, _skeletons_ in the closet now would you?" I clench my jaw and stare defiantly into her eyes. "I need a favor Will. There's something off about Kieran-"

"Why? Because he wouldn't sleep with you?" I retort. Growing suddenly defensive for my friend.

"Yes, I was hurt when he refused this fine body, but I know people Will. And he's hiding something. Besides, everyone who is a part of this group didn't enter for free. It cost Emma her virginity. You, your trust. Brooke, her submission. The list goes on and on."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Find something on him. Something good. You have a week. And _don't_ disappoint me Belmont." With that Nina struts away. Like the ice cold bitch she is. I stand motionless. Just when Kieran comes back into my life, I have to betray his trust. Just like I had to betray Emma's. ...I can't do this to him. I just...he's been through so much, and if I were to do this...he'd never forgive me. ...Unless he found out. But what will Nina do with the information? I won't let her hurt Kieran. I can't. I sigh, and rest my head back against my locker. ...But I have to let her hurt Kieran. Because if I don't, she'll hurt Emma. She'll hurt me. And she will still find a way to get her hold on Kieran. That's Nina. She _always_ gets what she wants.


	6. Eli's Shenanigans

KIERAN P.O.V.

I sit on my bed, clutching my phone in my hand. I grasp it tightly, my knuckles turning white. Will texted me. He said: _Hey Kieran, sorry but I'm not gonna be able to come around tonight. Emma and I decided to have a spur of the moment dinner together. Sorry, next time!_. It's because of _her_. It's because of _her_ that he's not here. I thought I hated her before. ...I definitely hate her now. I throw my phone against the floor and and glare in front of me, at nothingness.

Eli walks into my room. He saunters over to me and gets on my bed behind me. He starts to massage my shoulders. His hands working into the tense muscles, thoroughly. " _Eli_ " I warn.

"What?" He asks innocently, "You just seem so tense. Can't I help a cousin out." I let out a huff of annoyance. Now is not the time for Eli's shenanigans. "What's wrong K-Ran?"

"He stood me up." I say.

"Wow, you two dating already?"

"No. Not yet anyway. ...He said that he might come over tonight after his basketball game. But he said he couldn't, because he had to go out to dinner, with his dumb girlfriend."

"I wouldn't exactly call that standing someone up, but more along the lines of cancelling plans to be with someone he loves-" I suddenly shrug Eli off and push him away from me. He lands on the floor with a thud.

"He _doesn't_ love her." I growl threateningly, glaring at Eli. He gets up slowly, rubbing his neck, and takes a seat next to me. A beat of silence passes between us. "You've met her before. His girlfriend. ...You work with her." Eli shifts and looks to me, and I look back at him.

"What's her name?"

" _Emma,_ " I spit. Eli places a hand on my thigh. "Stop it Eli," I scold.

"What do you want me to do Kieran?" I don't answer. Instead I turn away from him. However, Eli moves and takes a seat on my lap. His weight increasing the heat in my body. He grabs my face with both of his hands, and looks into my eyes. " _What do you want me to do_?" He says again. His breath grazing my face.

"I want her _gone_." I hiss. "I want her out of his life."

"I think I can make that happen." My eyes widen slightly at Eli's words. "There won't be any blood involved Kieran. But...maybe I can break Emma and Will up."

"You're not exactly a knight in shining armor Eli-"

"I don't have to be. Just trust me. And follow my lead...when the time comes of course." Eli's thumb brushes against my cheek. I suppress a wave of heat.

"Thank you." I say firmly.

"Anything for you." Eli replies. He leans in, his nose touching mine, but I shove him off of me. He yelps in pain.

"We're _cousins_ Eli." I tell him. But Eli just smirks at me and stands up. He leans in close to my ear and whispers, his breath tingling my ear, "Tell me something I don't know," before sauntering out of my room, closing the door behind him.

…

 _(Ten Years Ago)_

 _A week passed since my father and I arrived at Will's family's farm. And it's been a couple days since I've exchanged quite a few words with Will. We've started talking more and more, growing closer. It was nighttime and we both sat on his bed. Me holding open a book and him fiddling with some stick thing._

" _Do you have any friends Will?" I asked._

" _Yeah I do. But...I don't know if I'd really call them my friends."_

" _Why?"_

" _I don't really share anything in common with them. Plus some of them can be annoying. And we only ever hang out in school, never outside of school or during breaks."_

" _I had tons of friends back where I used to live. We would always hang out, and whenever they'd come over, my mom would make us popcorn and set up movies for us."_

" _That sounds fun. Do you miss them?"_

" _Yeah. Yeah I miss them."_

" _Which one of your friends were you closest too."_

" _All of them I guess. I didn't really have a favorite." I closed my book and set it aside._

" _You sure do love reading."_

" _Reading makes me feel nice."_

" _You wanna know what makes me feel nice?"_

" _What?" I asked._

" _Fishing." Will said smiling._

" _Fishing?" I asked incredulously._

" _Yeah. There's a lake not far from here and on the weekends my dad and I take trips to catch some fish. We'd be happy to take you with us the next time. I think it'd be fun for you. More exciting than reading." I threw my book at Will who laughed._

" _Reading is not boring. You should try it sometime."_

" _How about this," Will started, "If you come fishing with me and my dad the next time we go, I promise to read that book you just threw at me. Deal?" I thought this over and said, "Deal." Will and I shook hands. "Hey," Will began, "If you get tired of sleeping on the floor, you can always sleep in my bed with me."_

" _Really?" I asked._

" _Yeah really." Will said._

" _Alright. I will then, starting tonight. Your bed is way more comfortable than the floor anyway."_

" _Cool." Will said._

…

I decide to skip the first couple periods, including Branson's class, the next day in school. I just feel tired, that's all. I couldn't sleep last night because I kept thinking about My Will and _Emma_ together. Disgusting. When lunch period rolls around I make my way to the courtyard, but I see Eli gesture to me in the hallway. I follow him and he leads me to an empty corridor.

"What?" I ask in irritation. "I have people waiting for me."

"You mean your so called _friends_?" Eli retorts.

"They _are_ my friends."

"Just be careful. I heard about them through the grape-vine. They're the ' _it_ ' clique of this school."

"And that's dangerous because…?"

"Because I heard that they ruin people's lives, Kieran. This girl named Audrey, I heard that your friend _Nina_ , and the others posted some video of her and her girlfriend making out all over social media. Audrey's girlfriend's parents were pissed and they moved away. And they all laughed about it."

"Why should I believe you Eli?"

"Don't let Will cloud the truth that lays right in front of you. Just because he's with them doesn't mean that they aren't terrible people who ruin people's lives."

"And you trust this Audrey girl?"

"Yes." Eli says firmly. "She's not the lying type. Trust me. I would know." Eli smirks. I sigh and run a hand through my hair. "At least just ask your friends about it. Ask them if it's true what they did to Audrey."

"Will wouldn't do that-"

"Maybe not. Or maybe he did. Either way, he surrounds himself with them. Don't be surprised when you get your answer. I'll be in the library. Later." Eli leaves and makes his way to the library and I take his words into consideration.

Maybe I should ask. ...And I will ask. If it's true, then this only further proves that Will needs me. He needs to be saved from the clutches of people like his friends, my friends.

I won't let them strip away his pure heart. I can't.


	7. About Audrey

KIERAN P.O.V.

I sit under the tree in the courtyard with the rest of my friends, and My Will. Once Jake finishes telling us about his weekend sexcapades, with Brooke squirming every two seconds, I decide to voice the question that has been gnawing at me since my encounter with Eli.

"Is it true about what you guys did to Audrey?" I ask the group. Suddenly everyone goes silent. Emma and Riley shift uncomfortably while Will looks down. Brooke and Jake seem indifferent and Tyler and Nina smirk. Nina clears her throat then says, "Yes. It's true.".

"Why?" I ask.

"Because," Nina starts, "Because she deserved it. And she was an easy target. Look whatever she told you she probably blew it way out of proportion. Besides I was _helping_ her, she needed a little help coming out to the world. Like how you do-"

"I'm not gay." I say calmly.

"Then why did you pass me up. Are you taken?"

"I'm single." I state firmly. Nina scoffs. This time Tyler chimes in.

"C'mon Kieran, it was a while ago and frankly it's all over now. Plus to be technical, _Nina_ and I were the ones who posted the video all over social media."

"Still," I say, "You all just sat idly by and let it happen." My words directed towards the others.

"Maybe you should cool off," Nina bristles, "Quit acting like a _prude_." I harden my gaze at her.

"You're right Nina. Maybe I should quit acting like a prude, as soon as you stop acting like a psycho-bitch." I seethe. Will looks at me shocked, along with a few of the others. Jake on the other hand looks like he's watching the best movie of his life. Tyler is tense, however, with his hands balled into fists at his side. Nina smiles wickedly and stands up, and I stand up with her. I'm not afraid of her. And I don't regret what I said. She deserves it. She deserves it for being a bitch. She deserves it for possibly poisoning Will with her dark heart. As I look into her eyes, I see what Eli was talking about. I see coldness. I see a black hole. I see an insatiable appetite for destruction. I should know. I've been around people like her. More than I'd like to admit.

Nina takes a step towards me. A centimeter from my face. "I _like_ you Kieran. I like you _a lot_. But you haven't seen anything close to a psycho- _bitch_. Not yet anyway."

"And you, my dear Nina," I know I should stop. But I can't. I can't control myself. My blood is pulsing in my veins and my jaw is set firm, "have no idea what a psycho even _looks_ like." I lean in to her, whispering in her ear, "But I'd be more than _happy_ to show you." With this, I turn away and leave the group.

I don't talk to them for the rest of the day.

…

 _(Ten Years Ago)_

 _I tagged along with Will while his dad took me and him up to the lake to go fishing. We fished for a couple of hours and it was quite enjoyable. However, I didn't catch any fish, but Will said it was okay. We decided to take a break for some lunch. Will's dad gave Will and I some sandwiches from the cooler we brought with us. I sat down next to Will and his dad went back to go and try to catch a few more fish. Will and I munched on our food quietly until he spoke up._

" _Do you ever get scared sometimes, Kieran?"Will asked._

" _Why are you asking that?" I said._

" _I just wanna talk. ...Did you know I used to be afraid of the water."_

" _Why?" I asked. But Will shifted uncomfortably. "You are the one who wanted to talk about this Will."_

" _Promise you won't repeat this Kieran." Will looked at me with seriousness in his eyes. "Can I trust you?" I noded mutely. Will sighed. "I've never told anyone this before, Kieran-"_

" _Then why are you telling me? I'm sorry Will, but-"_

" _You're right." Will said, going back to his sandwich. "I shouldn't say anything. I barely know you."_

" _Will," I wined, "That's not fair. Now I wanna know what you were gonna say."_

" _Sorry Kieran, but if I haven't told anyone else, why would I tell you? You're nothing more than a stranger to me anyway." That hurt. I at least had thought that we were somewhat of friends. But I guessed wrong. My form dejected, and I felt a cold breeze pass by me. I realized that I was also hurt because Will was the only good thing in my messed up situation. My father ignored me, and when he talked it was only in front of Will's parents so he could further fool them into thinking that our relationship was a 'good' one. Will's dad was nice, but he was all about his work and grown-up talk. And Will's mom was really sweet, but being around her too much made me miss my mom. But Will, Will wasn't what I thought he was. He was a cool kid, and friendly, and I thought that we were becoming friends. But I was wrong. According to Will. I was wrong._

…

I sit on my bed finishing up a math assignment. I hear the front door open and close. Not long after, Eli walks into my room, wearing his work uniform.

"How was work?" I mutter, trying to solve an equation.

"Good." Eli says. He walks over and takes a seat on my bed. "I got her number. Emma's." This catches my attention and I look up, setting my math work aside.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah. I guess you can say we're friends now. She's cool."

"I don't need you guys to be friends. I need you two to fuck so Will can find out and dump her." I bite out morbidly.

"Did you ask them about Audrey?" I remain silent. Eli scoffs, and then smiles to himself. "I told you so."

"Well Will's not like that. He's not like them." I retort defensively.

"You still friends with all of them?"

"I don't know." I reply.

"Do you _want_ to still be friends with them?" I remain silent again. Eli sighs. "If it means that you'll be closer to Will...then stay friends with them. Even if they are all dicks."

"You're right." I say more to myself than to Eli. My phone buzzes and I pick it up. My breath hitches. I received a message from Will. Eli stares at me wordlessly. I unlock my phone and read the message: _Hey Kieran. It's Will. I was wondering if I could come over and we could maybe talk. I understand if you don't want to. ...It's just that there's more to the story._. I reread the message three more times. A teeth baring smile spreads it's way across my face. I quickly type a reply saying okay. I then send Will my address. Once I'm done, I place my phone at my side and look up to Eli. His face is void of emotion.

"It was him wasn't it." Elis states lowly.

"I don't know why you're upset, Eli." I say. Eli, slowly, regains his composure then let's out a breath. He meets my eyes.

"You're right. I shouldn't be. ...Good luck." Eli grumbles, leaving my bedroom.

…

I hear a knock at the door. My heart hammers in my chest. It's him. And we're going to be alone. Together. I don't know if I can handle the excitement. I've longed for this moment for so long. I leave my bedroom and approach the door. I take a deep breath in, and exhale a deep breath out. I open the door, and there he is. My Will.

"Hey," He smiles.

"Hey, come in." I reply. Will steps into the house, observing it.

"Nice place." He says, turning to me.

"It's alright. So you said you wanted to talk?"

"Yeah. I do."

"Let's go to my room." I say to him. Will nods, and I lead the way. Once we're inside I close the door behind me. I take a seat on the bed and Will takes a seat next to me. Not before taking in my room first. He laughs to himself. "What's so funny?" I ask, a small smile playing on my lips.

"N-nothing." He replies. "It's just, funny. Life. You being here. I still can't quite believe it."

"Neither can I." A beat of silence passes between us.

"Noone's ever stood up to Nina like that before." Will's statement catches me a bit off guard.

"Really?" I ask.

"Well, Nina can be intimidating at times."

"So people are afraid of her?"

"Yeah."

"Why? I wasn't."

"That's actually what I came here to talk to you about. You see, I'm not like her. None of us really are. Except for maybe Tyler, and Jake on occasions, and Brooke once in a blue moon, but none of us come even close to what Nina is."

"A bitch." I say coldly. Will swallows.

"Yeah. An Ice cold bitch."

"With horns that sprout at night."

"And a beastly tail that grows on full moons." Will and I laugh with one another, before the laughter soon patters out.

"Why are you friends with her then?" I ask Will.

"I trust you Kieran. I do, and what I'm about to say, just please promise me you won't ever repeat it. To _anyone_. Please."

"I promise." Looking earnestly into Will's eyes. He takes a deep breath then exhales. He's nervous. Really nervous. He even shakes slightly with what I assume is anticipation. "Hey," I say, placing my hand on Will's fidgety one, "I'm here for you, Will." Will gives a nod, and physically becomes a bit more calm. I reluctantly take my hand away from his and he begins speaking.

"Nina...she practically formed our group. She befriended Riley first. Then she met Tyler and Jake. Then Brooke. ...Then me. And then Emma. But she didn't bring us in willingly, per say. She got a hold on us. Some of us consciously aware, and others, still ignorant, to this day. And she still has that hold...that _grip_ , on every single one of us. And we all know it. But..but we ignore it. We set that knowledge aside and enjoy each other. We party, hang out, drink...until Nina comes to one of us. She comes to one of us for help. And if we refuse...she'll ruin us, and replace us. ...That whole thing with Audrey, I hated what Nina did, and so did Emma, and, and even Brooke...but we couldn't do anything about it...because to cross Nina, would be the stupidest thing a person could ever do." Will sighs. "I just want you to know that not all of us are as cruel as people think. _I'm_ not as cruel as people think. As _you_ think." I let Will's words sink in. I had no idea Nina held that much power over all of them. She's as ruthless as they come. And I've seen ruthless.

"I don't think you're cruel Will." I say softly.

"You don't? ...You're not mad?" I give Will a reassuring smile.

" _No_ Will. I'm not mad. I know you, and you're not like that. Not the Will Belmont I know." And the Will Belmont that I love, I say in my mind. Will smiles brightly at this. I can't help but let the warm feeling inside my body spread throughout, illuminating my heart.

"Thanks, Kieran. That means a lot. It really does." Will let's out a breath of relief and lays back on my bed. I lay back too, beside him. "I never knew you had such balls like that though. Standing up to Nina."

"Someone had too."

"Just be careful. You don't want her on your bad side."

"What do you suggest I do then?"

"Apologize-" I scoff at this, "C'mon Kieran. Please. If you apologize then things can go back to the normal, crazy way they were. And you would be able to sit with us at lunch. ...It wouldn't be the same without you there anyway." My chest tightens. I turn to Will, and he turns to look at me. I admire his facial features, his lips, his eyes, his skin, his hair. Everything.

"Okay," I say. "I'll apologize."


	8. Kieran Loves Will

WILL P.O.V.

It's the end of the school day and it's been a couple of days since Kieran has apologized to Nina. Things are back to normal in the group, except for the fact that I can tell Nina wants to rip Kieran's throat out now and again. But what else is new. She's still just in shock because someone put her in her place. But she's also angry, furious, especially since it happened to the friends closest to her. As the hallways begin to clear out for dismissal, I stuff the last thing I need into my backpack, then I close my locker, only to come face to face with none other than _Nina_. I jump.

"You've gotta stop that." Nina ignores me, and eyes me up and down, like a hawk ready to take it's prey.

"I'm still waiting Belmont. And time is ticking."

"I haven't gotten anything yet okay? Just relax. You'll get something don't worry."

"I better. Don't dissapoint me. Or your _girlfriend_ finds out _everything_." Nina snarls. She walks away from me and I suddenly realize that my heart-rate has doubled. I don't wanna do this to Kieran, but I can't let Emma find out the truth. It would break her heart, and, I know I'm being selfish but I don't want to lose her. But I don't want Kieran to get hurt. I think back to yesterday, when we were in his room. When we were laying next to each other and I felt his eyes rake over my face. I was a little creeped out to be honest, but then, it didn't bother me anymore. We have after all been out of each other's lives for the past ten years. Maybe he just doesn't wanna lose me again. So he was taking me all in. I certainly don't wanna lose him. He means so much to me-in a friendly sense. Maybe once I give Nina what she wants I can convince her to use it as bait for Kieran, instead of ammo to blow up his life. I wouldn't be able to stomach that.

 **...**

I stop over at Kieran's house again. We're in his room reviewing a few English notes for Branson's class. After a while, we get bored and end up in the living room watching some t.v..

"So Kieran," I say. He looks over at me and gives me a nod to continue, "I was thinking that since the weekend is coming up, you'd like to come with me to go fishing?" Kieran's eye's light up and he says, "I'd love too." I smile and reply with, "Awesome. It'll be like old times, except this time it would be me, you, and Emma-"

"Emma?" He asks.

"Yeah. I feel that it's only proper for you to meet her I guess. I want you two to get to know each other more." I notice that Kieran suddenly becomes tense at my words. "Are you alright?"

"It's nothing." He says, but his body language is tight.

"Does it have to do with Emma?" I ask. Kieran glances at me then faces the t.v..

"Yeah." He replies meekly. "It's just...we haven't really spent any time _alone_ together."

"You say that like we're together or something." I eye him suspiciously. Suddenly Kieran excuses himself, saying he needs to use the restroom and leaves me on the couch. I must've hit a nerve. I don't know how though. We _aren't_ together. We're friends. ...But a part of my mind plays with the idea of Kieran and I being together. I shove this thought away. It's just...It's _weird_. I love Emma and...I...I do love Kieran but that's a different kind of love. Like how I love Jake. Although saying that I love Jake doesn't really sit well with me. But why does saying that I love Kieran feel like an odd comfortability. Then again, Next to my parents, I'm closest to Kieran. Despite being separated for so long, he still _knows_ me, and gets me. I'm probably just over thinking...unless Kieran does have some type of feelings for me. No. No way. ...Could he? I wonder. I don't want him to because that would just make things super, super freaking weird...but if he did. ...I guess I'd just tell him that I still wanna be friends...but just that. Friends. Kieran is soon back and he takes a seat next to me. We look at the television screen in silence. My mind pondering why Kieran was so bothered by my statement, and questioning his romantic interests in me; whether they're real or not. It isn't long before Kieran begins to speak though.

"I'm sorry," he says, "I was just-"

"Do you like me Kieran?" I blurt out suddenly. Kieran looks taken aback.

"What?" He mutters softly. I bite my lip and twiddle with my thumbs before I ask again.

"Do you...do you have feelings for me?" Kieran's face grows a shade darker, but he takes a deep breath and says,

"Yes. ...I-I do." His eyes land on mine and I quickly look away. This is so...weird right? I mean, no, just, Kieran's my friend. My _friend_. I swallow hard and then look up to meet his gaze. A pit falls in my stomach.

"Kieran," I begin, "I...you're my _friend_. I-I love Emma. I love you too but, not in that way. Yeah I'm a little freaked out by it, but I've already lost you for ten years...I don't wanna lose you again. It's good having you back, but, I just ask if you could maybe _stop_ having feelings for me. If it's possible. I just don't want this to be weird, or anything. ...I'm sorry." I see a flash of hurt pierce Kieran's eyes and I then I begin to feel like shit because I know that I caused this. He looks away, and moves away from me abit.

"You're right. ...I'm sorry Will."

"Don't be." I say. "We all can't help how we feel."

"How'd you guess?" He asks.

"When I said that thing, about us being together, you just kind of bristled off and...I just started wondering why. But I don't want this to change our friendship though, Kieran. And I still would like to go fishing this weekend, you, me, _and_ Emma." Kieran sighs beside me and says, "Okay." The air is soon thick and I start to feel a bit awkward. "I'm gonna head out." I say. "See ya later, Kieran." I get up and pat Kieran's shoulder before I leave the house. Once I'm in my car, I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding in. I just hope Kieran's okay. I really do. Before I pull off, however, I realize that I left my backpack in Kieran's house. I get out of my car and knock on his door. He answers and I explain to him my situation. He let's me in wordlessly then goes back to watching t.v. on the couch. As I walk past him, my chest feels heavy. _I did that too him_. No. No, what I did was right. He's gotten through a lot in his life, he'll get over this.

I go into Kieran's bedroom and grab my backpack, slinging on my shoulder. But before I leave, Nina's snarky face flashes through my mind. Fuck. I begin to look around for something. Anything. My chest feels heavier now. Not only did I reject Kieran, but here I am about to stab him in the back too. I go to Kieran's closet and open it up, but find nothing. I search under his bed, nothing. I search through his drawers, and...I see something. It's an empty bottle of pills. But the label is scratched off. I set the bottle back down and see two more in the same state. Empty. I close the drawer and right when I look up I'm scared shitless and jump back, yelping. Some guy is standing in Kieran's doorway.

"What are you doing in here?" He drawls. Soon, Kieran is standing beside him.

"Eli what are you doing?" He hisses.

"He was snooping Kieran. I saw him with my own eyes. He was in your drawer-"

"No I wasn't." I defend myself. I look to Kieran. "I wasn't snooping. I promise."

"I trust you Will." Kieran says to me. However the guy next to him, Eli, scoffs.

" _Will_." He says my name like it's some type of poison. "So this is the infamous _Will_. Frankly I don't see what all the fuss is about." Then he turns away leaving Kieran and I alone.

"Sorry about my cousin." Kieran says to me.

"It's okay." I respond. A beat of awkward silence passes us."So I'm infamous." I speak up, smirking. Kieran laughs to himself (more out of embarrassment) and I laugh too. "It's okay. I didn't know you liked me _that_ much." I say smiling. Kieran attempts to hide his face from embarrassment. It's kinda sweet actually. "I'll see you around Kieran." I say, patting his back as I leave his house. Once I'm in my car, I can't help but smile to myself. _Infamous_. As quickly as that smile came, I push it away, and make my way home. With the word _Infamous_ , bouncing its way through, and through, my head.


	9. Will, Emma, and Kieran

KIERAN P.O.V.

Words cannot describe the pain that I am feeling right now. My heart aches heavily, with the words of Will's rejection piercing the organ over, and over, and over again. Am I happy that he did not shun me away and end our friendship? Yes. But am I happy that he said he only loves me as a friend? No. In fact I am furious. Furious because instead, he said he loved Emma. That bitch. That _whore_. ...I suppose I should back off a little bit, after all it's not like she knows how I feel for Wil. ...But I can't. I can't stand the fact that her lips have touched My Will's. I can't stand the fact that My Will thinks of _her_ as his lover. ...Heartbreak is truly the most malicious forms of torture.

…

I lay in my bed, the covers encasing my cold unmoving body. My eyes are watery; my face tearstained. It's one in the morning and I still can't sleep. I hear my door slowly open and a figure walks towards me. I look up and see Eli. He crouches down so that we're at eye level. His eyes bore into mine, and his hand slowly reaches up and brushes a strand of my hair back behind my ear. I'm too tired, and drained, to protest.

"You can do better." Eli whispers to me. My eyes slowly form into a glare. ...Better? Better than Will Belmont? Better than _My Will_? No. There will never be anyone _better_ than _My Will_. I harshly turn away from Eli, with a low grumble in my chest. I feel Eli stand up beside me. He walks around to the other side of my bed and stares at me. I stare back.

" _Get out_." I grit out. However Eli just stands there, with a blank expression on his face. Soon, he's crawling into my bed, and gets under my blanket.

" _Eli_." I warn. He faces me. Our noses a centimeter away from touching. "You're _sick_." I state.

"I know." He replies.

Eli turns away from me, his back now facing me. I would push him out of my bed, tell him to go sleep in his own room. But I can't. I'm too broken. I'm too tired. Suddenly Eli speaks up.

"Stop sulking. Fight for what you want. It's not like Will's dead or anything. ...And as long as he's still alive, you've still got a chance."

...He's right. ...Eli's right. My mood lifts slightly, and a new determination embeds itself within my bones. ...It's not over. ...And Will did say that he _loved_ me, but as a friend. Still. I'm not that far from my goal. I'm not that far from having Will as mine, and only mine.

I shift closer to Eli, and drape an arm over him. "Thanks. I needed that." I say to him. I then remove my arm from Eli and turn away so that our backs face each other.

Now, now I can finally sleep.

…

The sun shines brightly through the window of my room. It's morning. I get up and stretch, cracking my back a few times. I walk over to my dresser and pick up my phone. I have a text from Will. It reads: _Hey, is today a good day for you to come fishing with me and Em?_. " _EM_?" I scoff to myself. I quickly text back with an, _okay_ , . I look over to see if Eli is still in my bed. He isn't. My phone vibrates, and I read the new message sent to me by Will: _Awesome. We'll pick you up in about three hours. Don't worry about bringing anything, we've got it under control._. I groan to myself. _We?_...He must really love her. ...No matter. That can change. And it will.

I leave my room and walk into the kitchen to see my Aunt cooking some eggs. "Mornin," she says to me with a slight smile on her face. I grunt in response. I lean onto the fridge, then voice the question that I must ask,

"My friends Will...and, uhm... _Emma_ , are picking me up in a couple hours. We're going fishing, if that's alright with you?" My Aunt looks over at me. A beat of silence passes between us.

"Alright." She says. "Just be careful."

"Thanks." I mumble, exiting the kitchen.

…

The ride to the lake is...bearable, to say the least. Except for the fact that I'm sitting in the back seat of Will's truck, while he and the person he apparently _loves_ sit in the front together. Also the sight of Emma and Will holding hands, kissing chastely, and laughing together makes me want to vomit all of my insides onto the interior of this vehicle. But like I said, it's _bearable_. Will looks at me from the rear-view mirror,

"You're awfully quiet back there Kieran." He remarks. I look out the window.

"Sorry, I'm just...tired, is all."

Throughout the rest of the ride Will, Emma, and I exchange small talk. I learn that Emma's mother is a doctor...who examines dead people. I learn that Will's parents haven't changed that much. Emma's mom is divorced. That puts a slight smile on my face. However, I think Will notices this and gives me a knowing look through the rear-view mirror. My smile slowly dissipates into a thin line.

…

We sit at a picnic table, the fish _Will_ and I caught, in a cooler. Emma just watched, however she did attempt to fish, with Will behind her and kissing her neck, and flirting and-I really wanna punch something right now. Maybe Emma. Right in the face. ...No...I was raised better. I shouldn't hit a girl. However no one ever told me I couldn't poison one.

On the picnic table lies food (sandwiches, fruits, baked goods), some lemonade Will's mom made (Still tastes amazing), and some cups, plates, napkins, you know, all that kinda stuff.

"So Kieran," Emma speaks up, "I didn't know you were so good at fishing."

"Yeah, I wasn't always good." I reply.

"What changed?" She asks.

"I had some practice." I say glancing at Will.

"Well hopefully I'll get better." She mutters with a small smile. Will wraps an arm around her and speaks up.

"You will Em. Trust me." They share a kiss. I look away. _Again_.

"Will," Emma says giggling, "I think we should cool it with the PDA for awhile. Don't wanna scare Kieran away now do we."

"Alright." Will reluctantly agrees. "But if I can't kiss you, then I will just have to give you this." Will slowly pulls out a charm bracelet from his pocket. And not just any charm bracelet. A charm bracelet that I've seen before. I vaguely remember it as a kid. His mother told me that it was a family heirloom. Each charm on the bracelet represents a significant moment in Will's familial history. I don't remember the meaning of each one, but I do know that the heirloom is really important to Will's family. ...A pang ripples throughout my body and I blink back a tear. I will not give Emma the satisfaction of seeing me cry over Will's trivial love of her. _I refuse too_. I tune the world out around me, and just stare at Will and Emma's exchange. Emma of course has tears in her eyes, as Will slips the charm bracelet onto her wrist. Their mouths move but I hear nothing. However I do not miss the passionate, long kiss they share. I can't do this. I thought I could but I can't. ...Just remember Eli's words. _I still have a chance_. And if I have to endure this heartache, then so be it. If you love someone, you sacrifice. And I love Will.

Will's lips are moving, and he's looking at me. I let the world back in.

"Huh?"I ask.

"C'mon. We're gonna try and catch a few more fish."

…

I stop walking and turn around, leaning onto the front of Will's parked truck. Will angrily approches me, and stops once we're face to face.

"What the hell was that Kieran!?" He seethes.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I quickly retort. My gaze unyielding.

"Emma didn't just miraculously trip and fall into the water. You _pushed_ her."

"I may have bumped her, yes. But _push_. Now that's a strong word isn't it?" I smirk. Will huffs angrily and then scoffs.

"If I would've known that you would act like _this_ , I wouldn't have invited you." I start to speak but Will interrupts me and continues," Look Kieran. I get that you have feelings for me alright. But I thought we already handled this. I don't like you that way. _At all_. So don't take it out on Emma. It's not her fault that we'll never be together like that."

I stiffen, and grow tense. That hurt. ...But I suppose Will is...right. In a sense at least. It isn't Emma's fault. And as much as my disdainful feelings for her want to rip her hair out, ...I should push them away...or at least push them into a locked a chest of swirling emotions. ...If Will wants me to leave Emma alone (Like I previously harmed her anyway), I will. But because he asked. Not because I want to. If Will personally wishes it...I will try my best to make it happen. However, I have a personal request for him.

"I'm sorry." I grumble out. "But this isn't easy for me. Especially when you two are lip locking every _five_ seconds. And then the whole charm bracelet thing...it's just, I'm not ready for all of this yet. So I don't think it'd be best if I were invited out as a third wheel to a 'Will and Emma' date. ...Sorry if you don't understand." A beat of silence passes between us.

"I'm sorry too. I should've put your feelings into consideration. ...It's just, we haven't been able to spend any time together, and I wanted you to meet Emma on a one on one basis, y'know."

"My approval means that much to you?" I ask. Will looks a bit taken aback by my answer, but soon he smirks.

"Yeah. I guess it does." He replies. I take a moment before I say,

"She's okay I guess. ...I mean if I can't be with you, then...I'm glad you two are together." Will's eyes light up slightly.

"You...you mean that?" He asks. I think this over in my head. Do I mean it? _Hell no._ But Will doesn't need to know that. Plus he did want me to 'back off' of Emma a bit.

"Yeah." I reply tersely. Will playfully shoves me on the shoulder. I roll my eyes, smirking and shove him back. He laughs and shoves me again. Pretty soon we're in a shove war and it's not long before Will has me pinned to his truck. Both of our fits of laughter slowly trickle out, and we gaze into each other's eyes. I don't know why he hasn't pulled away yet. But I'm not complaining. I can practically feel Will's heart beating rapidly in his chest. -Wait, it's beating that fast? Is _mine_ beating that fast? It has to be. But I don't feel it. All I feel is Will. His hands holding me, his chest pressed into mine, his shallow breathing gently making it's way towards my face. Will leans in like he's going to kiss me and my breath hitches. Suddenly Will pulls back, and takes a couple steps away from me.

"I'm uh...I'm gonna go check on Emma. See if she's dry." He says hurriedly.

"Alright." I reply.

He was totally going to kiss me. ...Eli was right.

I still have a chance.

A smile slowly plays it's way onto my lips.

I _definitely_ still have a chance.


	10. Will Loves Kieran?

WILL P.O.V.

I almost kissed Kieran. I almost did kiss Kieran. I _wanted_ to kiss Kieran? ...I did. I know I did. As much as I try to deny and deny and deny. I can't deny the fact that I wanted to kiss my best friend. Kieran. But it's not that strange though. At least I don't think so. Maybe? I mean don't guys have those "homo moments" with their 'bros'. It's like natural? ...Ugh. I'm so confused. I love Emma. I _love_ her, and I know I do. Those things that I feel for her prove this. But...could I also feel attracted to Kieran...in the same way maybe? Then again maybe me wanting to kiss him isn't so random as I think it is. Maybe I'm just feeling extra hormonal. I mean Emma and I haven't had sex in like, well, a couple weeks or so. And I don't mind it at all. But my body might just have a mind of it's own and to make up for the lack of skin to skin contact with Emma, it just hopped on Kieran. Yeah, that's it. Yeah. ...Yeah. I'll just have sex with Emma and all of this will go away.

…

All of this did not go away.

Here I am, laying next to Emma, her head on my chest, me listening to her shallow breaths as she sleeps, right after a good time making love, and the thoughts that have been swirling around in my head have not disappeared. They didn't even disappear when me and Emma were having sex. Thank goodness she's not a mind reader or anything.

I take a deep breath, and then exhale. Emma shifts slightly under me.

I don't know what to do. What do I have to do? I already accepted the fact that I wanted to kiss Kieran. But why? I guess that's the million dollar question. Lust? Lust for Kieran or just lust? ...Or love. Love for Kieran? Ughghghgh.

That's it. I'm gonna settle this. On Monday at school I will...uhm...I will er, I will _ask_ Kieran to hangout after-school and we'll just hang out. Just us. And if I feel anything, _anything_ anything, then I'll have my answer (along with a side order of 'freaking out what the heck do I do now') and if I don't feel _anything_ anything, then all will be able to go back to normal.

Back to the way things were.

…

I see Kieran at his locker. My heart hiccups in my chest. I approach him just as he closes it. He turns to me and gives me a one sided smile.

"Hey ," he greets.

I don't know why but I can't quite emit any words from my mouth. Oh wait, I do know why. It's because I just now remember that Kieran, who has feelings for me, probably, no, _definitely_ knows of my intentions during that moment we shared last weekend.

"Will." Kieran says, eyeing me expectantly. I open and close my mouth a few times. But nothing. Kieran laughs softly and asks, "Are you feeling okay?". I release a breath I had no idea I was holding in.

"Yeah. ...Yeah I'm good. I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out after school. Just us."

"Is this about yesterday?" Kieran asks. Dear planet Earth, just swallow me up whole right now.

"Uhm...Uh…"

"It's fine, Will. Really. Random things like that just...happen sometimes I guess." Kieran huffs a laugh and I begin to ease up a bit. "Anyway, yes I can hang out with you later today. I'll see you around." Kieran says, with a smile playing at his lips. He walks away and I'm left alone, washed with relief. At least the hard part's over. Or maybe it's not. Either way things seem to be going pretty well.

" _Belmont_." I know that voice. Freaking great. I turn around and none other than Nina is standing right before me.

"What is it Nina?" I ask exasperatedly.

"If I don't have _something_ on Kieran by tomorrow, I'll make sure the entire _world_ knows how lousy of a lay you are. And I've had sex with Jake." Nina pushes past me, her red hair bouncing as she saunters way.

Bitch.

…

I see Kieran exit his house. He approches my truck and hops in.

"So where are we off to?" Kieran asks.

"Uhh," I sigh, "I haven't quite thought about that…". A beat of silence passes between us.

"Anywhere's fine Will."

"You sure?" I ask looking over at Kieran.

"Yeah. I'm just, glad that we'll be hanging out together, just us. ...Doesn't matter where." Kieran is now looking away from me, out of the truck window. I smile to myself, because I know he means it. He's just happy to be with me. ...And I'm just happy to be with him. And I think I know of a place where we can go.

…

"Will, where the hell are we going?" Kieran grumbles behind me.

"Just try and keep up." I reply swiftly, stepping over a tree log. "It's right through here." I shout back to Kieran. I hear him grunt in response. In front of me lies a small opening between the dense thick forest that Kieran and I are in. I walk through the opening, ducking my head slightly, and before me lies natures beauty. A clearing with a cliff on the edge, that shows a large body of water that shimmers when hit by moonlight, and a partial view of lakewood. Fireflies buzz about, sparking the night sky every other second, and the moon lights three quarters of the clearing. It's quiet, except for the occasional chirping of crickets. I hear Kieran from behind me, and I turn to see his steps falter slightly, as he takes a place standing by me. His eyes glisten with intrigue and curiosity.

"What is this place?" Kieran asks.

" _Lakewood's Den_ ," I reply, "The gang and I come here together to unwind sometimes. Riley and Nina found it one night when they were looking for Nina's dog. No one knows about it but us, I'm pretty sure. ...I take Emma here sometimes on dates. Caus it has that vibe, and it is nice."

"It's beautiful. I can imagine why you guys wouldn't wanna share it with anyone else."

"Well, now I'm sharing it with you." Kieran turns to me and smiles. I jerk my head forward to signal Kieran. We walk to the edge of the clearing by the cliff. We take a seat about a foot away from it, our eyes capturing pieces of Lakewood. Kieran and I don't talk, we just enjoy the moment. I know I've been here many times, but every time I come here, I'm more amazed than before. Probably the only place that can do this to a person in this plain town. I look over to Kieran and I see that he's taking everything in. His eyes locking on something every couple of seconds, and his lips slightly parting in astonishment every now and again. I feel myself flutter, it's almost strange, but inviting, and warm like moving to a new house. I don't wanna admit it...but it feels like a cross between friendship, and love. _Love_ love. That reminds me, there's something that I have to do.

"Kieran," I speak up, gazing out towards Lakewood, "You have feelings for me right?"

"...Yeah. I do."

"How did you know? ...Why?"

A beat of silence.

"You saved me. You changed my life. You gave me comfort in a time I needed it most. A comfort that I never ever felt again, until we bumped into each other that day in the hallway. ...You're kind, honest, a true friend, just like you were back then. ...You uhm, you also have nice eyes, and uhm, lips...and I guess...to me...everything about you is perfect."

I can't...I can't...I mean what...Kieran...I didn't know I meant so much to him. I didn't know that I was _perfect_ to him. I didn't know that I _saved_ him. And the strangest thing is...this doesn't feel like it's too much. I'm not _troubled_ or _burdened_ by the height of the pedestal that Kieran holds me on. I'm not scared of it. At all. Flattered? I guess. Happy? Sure. However, anything but scared. Anything but troubled.

My head shifts, and my eyes travel to Kieran. He's tense. Apprehension practically seethes from his body. I get it. After a confession like that, I wouldn't be in the most comfortable of states, especially if Kieran thinks that I'll just say something in the form of rejection again. But if he thought that, then why did he say those things. ...Unless he has hope. ...Hope because I did try to kiss him the other day, and I did ask for us to hang out alone tonight, and I also did show him a secret, important place that a very select few know about. If I were him, I'd have hope too. ...Now it's time for him to see if he hoped in vain.

"Kieran." I begin, looking at him, but he still looks away, "I'm glad that you answered truthfully. I really am. And I appreciate it because...I need all the honesty I can get. ...I uh...I _wanted_ to kiss you that day we went fishing Kieran," Kieran now faces me, his eyes searching for some form of deception, and his lips turned into a frown in need of explanation, "I didn't know why, and I kept asking, and asking myself that. 'Why did I want to kiss you?'. And I still don't know why I wanted to. Not exactly."

"That's why you asked why I had feelings for you?" Kieran asks. I nod. "Well, why do you love Emma?"

"Emma's always there for me. Everytime I see her my mood lifts, and she's like the best girlfriend. She's smart, empathetic, and really beautiful." I see a flash of pain pierce Kieran's eyes. No surprise there.

"You said you loved me right?"

"As a friend-"

"You _said_ you loved me, right?"

"...Yes…"

"Why?"

"I trust you. You showed me the reality of trust. The reality of friendship. All the friends I've ever made since meeting you, I always compared them to you. You do take things to the extreme sometimes, but that's because you care. And when you care...you really do _care_. That's one of the things that really makes you who you are. To me, you haven't changed much..and I'm glad. Because I missed that kid who lived on my farm for a while. And I'm glad he's back in my life." A smile tugs at Kieran's lips, and it must be contagious because soon I'm sprouting one too. But soon, his smile dissipates.

"Are you physically attracted to me, Will?" Kieran asks. A breeze bristles by us, and I shiver.

"...I don't think so…"

"Can I do something?"

"What are you gonna do?"

"...I'm going to kiss you-"

"What? B-but-"

"If you really wanna find out why you wanted to kiss me Will, if you really want this to be sorted out...then you'll let me. Let me kiss you, and then you'll finally have your answer."

"What if I'm afraid of the answer?" I ask, my voice barely a whisper.

"Then that's too bad."

Kieran moves towards me, and his lips are on mine in an instant. I panic slightly, my nerves going haywire. But then everything stops. I'm numb both internally and physically.

And then I let everything in.

...And it's crazy. Amazingly crazy. Kieran's lips. His rough lips, feel...gosh I can't even explain it. I feel his tongue prod my lips apart and I tentatively part them, inviting his tongue inside of my mouth. I feel him lick practically everywhere, and it's incredible. My heart is jackhammering in my chest, fueled by adrenaline and this astounding feeling. It's just me, and Kieran. I've never felt like this with Emma. -Emma!

I gently push Kieran away. His breathing, and my breathing fill the air with intensity. His face is flushed, and his eyes glassy. He looks like he's been dragged through love. I probably look the same. ...Like I've been dragged through...oh shit. Oh shit, shit, shit. I don't know what to feel. I think...I think…

"Kieran." I say.

"Yeah." He breaths.

"I think I _love_ you." Kieran's eyes dance with bliss.

"I love you too." He replies, with a teeth baring smile.

" ...But...I do still love Emma, Kieran." Kieran's face falls slightly. "I'm sorry."

"Who do you love more?"

"I can't...I can't do that right now Kieran." Kieran nods in understanding. I lay back on the grass and gaze up into the night sky. I feel Kieran lay down next to me, our shoulders touching. I don't want him to pull away.

Kieran sighs.

"The sky looks nice." He says. "Nicer than the sky back at my old town anyway."

"Do you miss it? Your old town?" I ask. Kieran releases a cynical laugh.

"No. I hated it there. It wasn't always like that though."

"What happened?"

"People happened."

"What did they do?" I feel Kieran tense, then un tense, then tense again.

"The High School I went to while there, _Waterbrookes High_ , ...an incident happened there. I was humiliated. _They_ humiliated me. ...Once my Aunt found out what happened, before I could do anything, she took me outta there. And we moved. ...All because of _them_."

I don't ask Kieran anything else about his old town after this. Instead we just talk. Talk, laugh, and enjoy each other's company. With occasional touches here and there.

…

Nina corners me in an empty corridor of the school building. I feel like a rabbit about to get devoured by a wolf.

"Spill." She grits out. But I stay silent. After last night, how can I do this? How can I do this to Kieran? I don't know if I can. " _Belmont_." Nina warns.

"I-I-"

"Five. Four. _Three. Two. O-_ "

"Something happened." I blurt out. Nina eyes me and gestures for me to continue. "Something at Kieran's last school. _Waterbrookes High_. An incident. He was humiliated. A-and I found some pill bottles in his room one day. Quite a few of them." This seems to please Nina because she smirks and then struts away.

What have I just done?


	11. Kieran's A Psychopath

KIERAN P.O.V.

He loves me. He loves me not. He loves me. He loves me not.

Will Belmont freaking loves me!

…

 _(Ten Years Ago)_

 _I was ignoring Will for a couple days. Or I was at least trying my best to. I responded briskly to him, and brushed him off every chance that I got. Afterall I was just a stranger to him. So he shouldn't care._

 _It was late at night and I was on the floor lying on a makeshift bed in Will's room. Will came in and plopped down on his bed._

" _Did I do something wrong Kieran?" He asked. I ignored him. "_ Kieran." _Will sighed. He hopped off of his bed and came over to sit across from me. "Kieran, please tell me what I did wrong. Please."_

" _It was the day that we went fishing. You said I was nothing more to you than a stranger." I grumbled. Will laughed lightly._

" _Is that what this is about?"_

" _It's not funny." I retorted, shoving Will._

" _Alright, alright. I'm sorry for laughing. And I'm sorry for saying that. I didn't mean it."_

" _...You didn't?"_

" _No Kieran. I mean, sure we may not have known each other for a long time, but you're not a stranger to me."_

" _Am I your friend?" I asked. Will stayed silent for a moment. "You're my friend." I spoke up. Wills eyes widened slightly, before a curve made it's way onto his lips._

" _Then you're my friend." He agreed. I smiled to myself. I was happy that this was all over, because to be honest, I didn't like ignoring Will that much. He was the only one I could really talk to on this farm, and it was good to have him back._

" _My dad wanted to know if you wanted to come fishing with us again this weekend." Will said._

" _Sure. I guess." I replied, suddenly remembering something. "Hey, did you ever read that book?"_

" _Wh-what book?" Will asked, scratching the back of his head. I rolled my eyes._

" _The book you had to read because I went fishing. Remember our deal?"_

" _I don't remember anything like that at all Kieran." I punched Will in the arm. "Ow." He grumbled._

" _Yes you do Will. You have to read it. It was part of our deal."_

" _Fine you caught me. I'll read the boring book."_

" _Books aren't boring Will. Trust me, you'll like it."_

" _Yeah well, I better." Will smiled. "Anyways it's time to hit the hay. G'nig-"_

" _Will, I know I was ignoring you but do you mind if we start sharing the bed again? The floor is starting to hurt my neck a lot."_

" _Of course Kieran." Will stood up and so did I. "Just try not to drool so much this time." Will giggled, and I pushed him down on the floor. He landed with a thud, and I smiled smugly, and stepped over him._

 _Yeah, it was good to have Will back._

…

It's Thursday. Two days since Will and I kissed one another. And what an amazing kiss it was. We haven't spent any alone time together since. The only time we've seen one another was in school, either passing in the hallway or at lunch. The dynamic of our relationship in front of others hasn't changed much, except that I noticed Will touches Emma less, and glances at me more. Poor boy, if only he knew how much better his life would be without _Emma_ glued to his side.

It's the period before lunch and I, along with the rest of the student body, make our way to the auditorium for some anti-bullying assembly. I feel someone come up beside me. I turn my head slightly and roll my eyes.

"Eli." I greet.

"Kieran." Eli greets back. "I've noticed something about you lately."

"And what is that?"

"You're happier. Something to do with Will I presume."

"As a matter of fact it is. But I'd like to keep the details to myself as long as possible. And _away_ from you." Eli chuckles darkly at this.

"My, my, Kieran. I had no idea you two shared a romantic rendezvous. Was some fucking involved?" I roll my eyes at Eli's chasteness, but instead of giving in, I decide to turn the tables around.

"Yeah actually. Tons, and _tons_ of fucking." Eli falters in his pace slightly, before catching up to me. I begin to say something but am pulled away through a classroom door. The sounds of the student filled hallways is subdued and I turn around and see Will.

"Hey." He smiles.

"Hey." I reply mirroring his expression. I look around the classroom. It's empty.

"Sorry for dragging you in here like that. I just wanted to talk to you, alone."

"I'm not complaining."

"Uh, cool. Cool. Uhm, I wanted to know if you would like to hang out this weekend. At my house."

"What would we be doing?" I ask, taking a step closer to Will. He stays where he is.

"I d-dunno, talk and stuff."

"What _stuff_ would we be doing?" I ask again, taking another step towards him. Our bodies are merely centimeters apart. We lock eyes, and Will tentatively places a hand on my bicep.

"Stuff." Will replies, blushing and smiling slightly. I lean down to him so our noses are grazing one another.

"When would this all be taking place?" My voice is barely a whisper and my hot breath ghosts Will's face.

"I was thinking sometime Saturday evening. I would prefer Friday but Emma and I-" I begin to pull back at the mention of _her_ name, but Will doesn't allow it, instead pulling me closer to him, "Please be patient with me Kieran. This is all kinda new."

"So I'm some sort of 'test' to you?" I retort swiftly, only slightly offended.

" _No_. Not at all. I just don't wanna hurt Emma. -But I don't wanna hurt you either."

"Someone's bound to get hurt Will-"

"I know-it's just, ugh, I-" I silence Will by pressing my lips firmly against his. His hand tightens around my bicep, and he pulls me in closer. Our bodies touch. I lick Will's lower lip, and his breath hitches. I slowly release him, feeling his drawn out breaths graze over my face in the process. I sigh.

"I'll be patient Will. For you." I smile and give Will a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you."

"Now, don't we have an assembly to get to?"

…

The lights dim after the principal gives the introduction of the assembly. I'm seated on an end seat with Will next to me, and Emma next to him. I don't see Eli anywhere near me. I see Will put his arm around Emma from my peripheral vision. Gross. I could do something like rub Will's leg with my foot, but I decide against it. I'm feeling generous today.

A screen is slowly lowered on the stage, from the ceiling, in front of the student body. A projection is cast onto the screen that reads "Anti-Bullying 101". I roll my eyes. This oughta be good. Suddenly the projection on the screen glitches out and a new image is displayed. A video. And not just any video. _The_ Video. I stiffen. I grow frigid. What the hell…

The video shows a cafeteria. Of my old school. Students surround me and another student named Connor.

"It was Kieran everyone! I have proof, solid proof!" Connor shouts in the video.

"Shutup!" I seethe.

"Why? Don't want everyone to know that you're a complete psychopath? Seth and I _saw_ you Kieran. You bashed Miss Kay's car windows, and then ran over her dog. All because she failed you? No, because she failed you _after_ you fucked her-"

"That's not true!" I shout.

"We saw you that night Kieran! And we found out that _you_ were the one who claimed she sexually harassed you." Gasps emit from the students in the cafeteria. " _Pathetic_. Poor Keiran doesn't get he wants and gets an innocent woman _fired_. Manipulative son of a bitch. You're a psychopath! A _freak_. Freak! Freak! Freak!" Seth begins to chant. Soon the rest of the students join him and they all start to close in on me. I glare daggers at Seth, and jump on him, punching him over and over again. Blood on my fists, and pooling around his head. The chanting stops and the cafeteria is silent. I stand up, huffing, with Connor's warm blood dripping from my knuckles.

The video shuts off and the projector screen is blank. The students in the auditorium begin to murmur. The principal is on the stage now, speaking into the microphone but I don't hear them. All I can feel is embarrassment. Everyone saw that. _Will_ saw that. My Will. I feel someone shake me, but I shrug them off. I stand up quickly, and speed walk out of the auditorium and into the hallway.

The hallway is empty. Blood pulses in my head. Calm down Kieran. Calm down. I release a heavy breath of air. How the hell did this happen? As soon as I turn around I see her. _Nina_. She's grinning from ear to ear and her eyes burn with victory. ...She did this? She fucking did this! I angrily approach her and grip her neck roughly, slamming her against a locker. She chokes. I stare daggers into her eyes that now hold fear, but a craze as well.

"You disgusting fucking _bitch_!" I hiss, releasing her. She gasps for air, but her grin still holds firm.

"Checkmate, _Wilcox_." She sneers.

"Why?" I demand solemnly.

"You had to learn your place. And now that you have, you won't _ever_ disrespect me again."

"I wouldn't be so sure." I grit out.

"I could do worse Wilcox. And if you're not careful, I _will_."

"How? How did you get it?"

"I have my connections. But I can't take all the credit. This wouldn't have been possible without some help. You can thank your little boyfriend for that."

"...What?" I say, blinking a couple times. She doesn't mean...why would he...no...she's lying.

"It may seem hard to believe but yes, Will Belmont stabbed you right in the back. I just twisted the knife." I stare at Nina unbelievingly. "Don't look so shocked Wilcox. He had a choice to make. Either humiliate you, or hurt Emma. I guess we see which of the two he cares about most."

So...Will did this. My Will. And he chose... _her_? A pit in my stomach falls. My heart feels heavy. And then a burst of rage filters throughout my body. My bloodstream. My spirit. A rage that isn't directed towards Will. Oh no. My _hurt_ is directed towards him. But my rage is directed towards none other than Nina. The red haired fucking she demon. The one who thinks that she can do whatever she wants to whomever she wants. ...Well. I think it's time that things change. _Permanently_.

I slowly approach Nina. My face void of any emotion. She eyes me cautiously. I lean in close to her, and whisper into her ear, " _Game on_.". I turn my back away from her and make my way to leave the school building. I don't have a lot of time. And if I want to do this, I'll have to be quick.

Nina's going to wish she never messed with me. Because if it's one thing that video she shared should teach anyone,

 _It's that I'm a fucking psychopath._

…

I stare at my reflection in the glass front door of Nina's house. It's night. I don't see any cars except Nina's in her driveway. I'm wearing a black cloak, with a mask that looks like a ghosts face. I look like death himself.

My hands are gloved in black, and I hold a knife in my right hand.

Time to play.

I smash through the glass front door, immediately setting off the alarm. I reach inside quickly and pull the door handle, allowing myself in Nina's house. I sprint out of sight, hiding behind a couch. I hear footsteps. Nina comes into view and observes the mess. She goes to the alarm system and shuts it off.

"Fucking great." She mumbles. She takes out her phone and begins to dial for the police, I assume. But I can't let this happen. I move from my space behind the couch, and run to Nina. I tackle her to the ground and she lands with a thud. She looks up at me, at my mask, and I literally feel the fear seep into her body. I backhand her. She yelps. I backhand her again. Harder. Drawing blood. Feeling the bone beneath her skin. She screams. This is what she gets. Filthy _whore_. I hold my knife firmly in my hand and stab Nina in the right side of her stomach. Blood oozes out of her and her screams grow louder. Perpetuating and never silencing. Using my knife, I stab her three times in her vaginal area, her screams piercing this time.

"Aaagghgh! Please! STOP!" Nina begs. Her body wildly spasming beneath me. Legs kicking. Fists flying.

I grin from ear to ear. Being a skank I thought she would've liked this delivery of pain. I guess not. Time to finish this. Sadly. ...I take my knife and run the blade sharply through her throat. Nina's body ceases to move. Blood gurgles in her mouth. I watch the crimson liquid slowly slide it's way down from her lips, across her cheek, to the floor.

Ding! Dong! The bitch is dead!

"Nina?" I hear a voice, Tyler's voice, yell from upstairs. So...she had company. I get off of Nina and make my way upstairs. "Nina?!" I hear Tyler's voice call again. I follow his voice to Nina's bedroom, I assume. The door is wide open. I walk through. Tyler has his hands and legs tied up to Nina's bedpost, nothing but his shirt is off. Ashame I had to kill her before a freaky fuck. _Not_.

Tyler's eyes gaze up to me. Fear embeds itself within them. Happiness courses through my body. A cloth is shown next to Tyler's mouth. He must've been gagged with it and spit it out, in a desperate attempt to 'save' Nina? I don't know what you would call yelling out her name. If anything, it's a poor ass excuse for 'saving'. But alas, what could this poor imbecile do?

"Get the fuck away from me!" Tyler spits out. "I'll fucking murder you!" He struggles frantically against the rope. I move closer to him so that I'm near his head. I gently run my blade along the side of Tyler's face. The cold metal connecting with his warm skin. Hmmmm. To kill Tyler, Or to not kill Tyler? That is the question.

I remove the blade from Tyler's skin. I won't kill him. It was Nina I came here for, and Nina I _ended_. ...But I shouldn't just leave it at _ending_ Nina...I should _humiliate_ her. ...And what better way to humiliate her than to fuck her own boy toy while her corpse lies rotting on her living room floor.

I know, I know. What about Will? Well Will hurt me. _Badly_. Of course I still love him. I always will. Part of the reason I killed Nina _is_ for him. Without her, he'll be free from her tyranny. But it's my vengeance that fueled her death. And besides, I may be fucking Tyler...but a guy can imagine, can't he?

Now...how to do this. ...I got it!

I grab the cloth beside Tyler and shove it into his mouth, despite his verbal protests. His eyes hold anger now, and I think he's attempting to cuss me out right now. Too bad.

I place my knife on an end table next to Nina's bed. I reach for Tyler's pants, and yank them down. Leaving him exposed. Nude. He thrashes desperately. Wanting to escape. I climb on top of him, my weight partially subduing his physical protest. My gloved hand slowly works his cock. Up and down, up and down. I hear an unwilling moan escape Tyler. I feel him begin to harden. Just goes to show that Tyler is truly a manwhore who will get horny from about anything. This will benefit me in my favor.

I quicken my pace slightly, and Tyler is now fully erect. His eyes are closed tight, and his head is turned away from me. Beads of sweat trickle his forehead. I release my hold on Tyler's shaft. I raise myself slightly and pull down my black pants under my cloak. They pool around my thigh. I grip Tyler's shaft again and press it against my entrance. Tyler's eyes snap open and he looks up at me. His eyes panicking. If he didn't think I was a guy before, he _definitely_ knows now. His gaze hardens at me and he begins to yell. Looks like I'll have to make this quick. Which means my own pleasure must be disregarded.

I lower myself onto Tyler, and boy oh boy does he moan. Heh, I knew he wouldn't be able to help it. Girls can be tight. But guys can be so much tighter. And warmer. And pleasurable.

I place my hands above Tyler's shoulders. They rest on Nina's mattress for support. Tyler's eyes are closed again, and his head is turned away. But that doesn't matter. I just need to get him off.

I raise myself, so that nothing but Tyler's tip is inside of me, then lower myself, engulfing him. I begin a steady rhythm of bouncing up and down on Tyler's hard cock. Nina's bed begins to shake beneath us. My breathing is becoming staggered, along with Tyler's. Hahah, this is too fucking great!

I pick up my pace, rocking back and forth now, clenching around Tyler every now and again, my cock slapping against Tyler's abdomen. He moans. A loud moan. A _desperate_ moan. A _filthy_ moan. He's close now, I can tell.

I allow Tyler to slip out of me. I grab his cock, hard, and stroke, up and down, up and down, feeling him shudder beneath me. Tyler cums onto his chest, grunting deeply. There is a lot. A lot of white sticky cum. I smile smugly.

I get off of Tyler and pull my pants up, ignoring my member. I find Tyler's face, and shame is written all over it, along with confusion.

I feel shame too. That was my first time with a guy. And that guy wasn't Will. Despite what I want to believe. This hurts me. This hurts me a lot. Even though Will betrayed me, I shouldn't have betrayed him...even if it did achieve the goal of humiliating the crap out of Nina.

My sweet, sweet, Will. I'm so sorry. My eyes begin to water.

I saunter out of Nina's bedroom, not before taking my knife with me. Whilst leaving, I hear Tyler begin his muffled rant again, but it's not as intense as before.

So Nina, I killed the shit out of you, fucked the mess out of your boy toy, _in your own bed_ , ...man, I think it's clear who won this game.

Kieran fucking Wilcox.


	12. Eli Loves Crazy Kieran

KIERAN P.O.V.

I begrudgingly awake from my slumber. Sunlight radiates throughout my room. Strange? It's as if it's the afternoon. I reach over for my phone on my nightstand and observe the time. It is the afternoon. And a school day. No one woke me up?

I arise from my bed with a hiss of slight pain shooting from my backside. The images of last night flash through my mind. A coy smile plasters itself on my lips. _She's dead_! But then I remember what else happened yesterday; Will's betrayal. My smile dissipates.

I leave my room and head for the kitchen. While there I see my Aunt, having a nice glass of wine while leaning against a countertop. Typical. She eyes me, her gaze stony. I stare right back.

"What?" I grit out in slight agitation.

"Where were you last night?" She asks coolly. I think of my words carefully before they breeze out of my lips.

"I needed to blow off some steam. ...I assume you heard what happened yesterday. At school."

"We can move again-"

"No." I reply firmly. "I want to stay here."

"Won't they mock you? Your friends?" My Aunt asks in a cynical tone. "They say one wrong word and it's a repeat of what happened last time. Do you want that?"

"I said I want to _stay here_."

"Why?" She demands.

"Because my only purpose to live is _here_." A moment of silence passes between us. My Aunt considers me for a moment before sighing. She takes a sip from her glass of wine.

"Where were you last night Kieran?" My Aunt asks again. I roll my eyes. "Her death was on the news." I fidget slightly. _Keep it together Kieran_.

"Whose death?" I reply, feigning ignorance.

"A girl named Nina. She went to your school. Stabbed to death."

"That sucks for her." I reply apathetically. A beat of silence.

"Did you kill her Kieran?"

"Why would I?"

"Your humilated, and then you're out all night blowing off steam...and then this morning a girl is found _dead_. _Stabbed_. _To. Death._ So, I'm going to ask you again, did you _kill_ that girl Kieran? _Did you stab that girl to death_?!"

"You really think I'm capable of murder?" I ask, my tone icy and my body tense.

"I think you need help. I think you need rehabilita-" My Aunt doesn't finish her words before I smack her wine glass out of her hind. A shatter is heard. I roughly grip my Aunt's neck and yank her over to the fridge. I slam her head into it twice. She groans in pain both times. I slam her head against the fridge again, and my grip on her neck grows tighter. Her hands clutch my arm, her nails digging into my skin. I feel a blunt pain, but nothing more. She tries to knee me in the groin but I simply block the attack. _Pathetic_. I look stonily into her eyes that are filled with fear and a weak sense of courage. I open my mouth to speak, my words like venom.

"If you really think that I'm capable of murder, my dear _Aunt_ , then maybe you should reevaluate your life and get the hell out of here before I do something I _won't_ regret." I shove my Aunt onto the floor. She's coughing hectically and gasping furiously for air. I simply walk away from her, without so much as a morsel of sorrow, or even regret.

…

It's night. I'm laying in my bed, staring up at the ceiling. I hear my room door creak open. I know it's Eli.

Eli walks over to my bed and climbs on top of me, straddling me. He gazes down at my face, and I look up in annoyance.

"I got a promotion," Eli says happily. " _And_ me and Will's girlfriend are becoming closer. Soon she'll be wrapped around my finger…why do you not seem happy? I thought you'd be happy."

" _Get out ELI_." I seethe. Eli sighs.

"Of course, this is about Will, isn't it? ...Did he have something to do with what happened?"

"...Maybe…" I mumble. Eli's eyes glisten with amusement.

"Wow, hah, I guess perfect Will isn't so perfect after all huh?" Eli relishes. I buck my hips, throwing Eli off of me and onto the floor. He lands with a grunt of pain. I continue to stare at the ceiling, feeling Eli slowly bring himself to a position where he's eye level with me, or the side of my head at least.

"You don't know anything Eli." I say to him, tersely.

"I know you killed Nina." I don't flinch. I don't budge. I remain still. "Frankly K-ran, you could've done better. And you were kinda sloppy. I mean I know this is your first time killing someone but geez, do you have to make it look so, what's the word, amateaur?"

"I fucked her boyfriend while her body was laying in cold blood." I say coldly, turning my head so that I'm facing Eli. Our faces are close. Eli's eyes dance with a dark overwhelming joy.

"I take it back then." Eli says, a wicked smirk playing at his lips. "So what are you gonna do to Will?" I remain silent. Eli's smirk falls slightly. "Don't tell me you're gonna let him off scot-free."

"I love him."

"He hurt you. _Betrayed_ you. ...Something I'd never do."

"Well you're not Will. And we're family."

"Whatever. ...If you're not gonna do anything to Will, the least you could do is not crawl back to him like he's some God."

"Who said I was going to do that?" I counter. Eli scoffs.

"Oh c'mon Kieran, I know you, better than you think, and something tells me that the next time you see Will, he'll apologize, and you'll forgive him without a second thought-"

"So what do you suggest I do?" I ask in annoyance.

"Make sure he _knows_ he hurt you. Don't let him get off so easily."

I consider Eli's words. ...He's right. Will did hurt me, even if he was being manipulated by Nina, he still had a choice. There's _always_ a choice. Will just chose the wrong one.

"Thanks." I huff.

"No probs."

A beat of silence passes between us.

"How can you do this?" I ask Eli.

"Do what?"

"You say you love me, but you're helping me get with someone else." Eli gives a small smile at my words.

"Because I love you."

I roll my eyes at Eli's cryptic response, and he laughs lightly. Eli reaches out and lightly runs a finger over my lips. He retreats his hand slowly, and then stands up. He gives me a nod, then saunters out of my room, closing the door gently behind him.

Eli. ...If we weren't cousins. ...And if I never met Will…

…

It's Monday. My first day back at school since the incident, and Nina's death. I've been avoiding Will and his friends all day. Noone's said anything to me about the incident that occurred during the assembly. I don't think anyone's forgotten. No, that's not why. The 'why' is Nina's death. Everyone knew her. Feared her. Or wanted to be her. And the bitch is now dead. Gone. _Non-existent_. A goddess called to the depths of away from the world. But a memorial of her is in a case by the school office. Her picture with some flowers, a couple candles here and there. Cards signed by friends, students, family.

However, to me, it's not a memorial, but a trophy. Everytime I walk by the scene, a feeling of pride swarms me. Because _I_ did that. _I did what no one thought could be done._ I _ended_ Nina. Hah. Good riddance.

I'm at my locker, and I feel someone approach me. Will.

I turn away from my open locker and face him. He practically oozes nervousness. I can tell.

Remember what Eli said.

"What is it Will?" I ask in a hurry. He gulps in anticipation.

"I-I..I wanted...I wanted to say that I'm sorry."

"Is that all?" Will's jaw goes slack at my offhandedness. I want to just accept his apology. But a part of me knows, thanks to Eli, that it wouldn't be fair to myself to let Will back in so easily.

"I am sorry Kieran. I didn't want to do what I did. But Nina-"

"From what I heard, Nina gave you a choice. And you made the wrong one."

"That's...that's not fair-"

"It wasn't fair when I had my business outed to the entire student body. But it happened."

"Kieran please, you don't know the whole story-"

"Then enlighten me Will-"

"I slept with Nina." Will huffs out. My eyes widen slightly. And my stomach drops. Now I'm really happy that I stabbed the shit out of that bitch. "I slept with Nina. While Emma and I were together. She was holding it over me. If I didn't do what she said, she would've told Emma. I couldn't hurt Emma like that. You have to understand. I didn't want to hurt you either..but...I did, and I'm sorry."

My eyes soften in understanding...but then...but then I scoff, and my eyes narrow slightly. I never thought Will would anger me to such an extent but he has. My Will that I love has crossed a line.

Time for some tough love.

"So let me get this straight. You sleep with Nina. And she threatens to tell Emma if you don't humiliate me. So instead of owning up to your mistake of cheating on Emma, you cower, and hurt me, when I didn't do anything wrong. _You_ did. _You_ were the one who slept with Nina so you should've owned up to your baggage and dealt with Emma. So I'm sorry Will, but like I said before. _You made the wrong choice._ " I slam my locker, and turn to leave but Will grabs my arm suddenly.

"Please Kieran." I turn and see Will's eyes. They're glassy. "I can't lose you. Not again. _Please_. You're right and I'm sorry. Okay?"

I want to accept Will's apology. I want things to go back to where they were. I want to hug Will and tell him I'm not going anywhere. But I can't. It hurts, but I can't. I've held Will to the light of the sun; pure perfection. Nothing less. I have to realize that he has faults. His indecision. His wanting of both me and Emma. ...He can't have both. He can only have one of us. And he has to realize that. And until he does…

"You can't have both of us Will." I say softly, looking Will sternly in the eyes. His grip on me loosens. His hand let's go, and his arm slowly falls to his side. "It's okay if you choose Emma," (No the fuck it's not), "but I'd like you to choose me. ...Just...just realize that you can't have both of us." Will stares at me with somewhat of a blank expression, and nods mutely. I turn away and walk down the other side of the hallway.

My heart clenches.

But my feet don't stop moving.

…

My eyes snap open. Moonlight radiates my room. I feel someone behind me. Fucking Eli. I shoot up out of my bed and tackle Eli to the ground, pinning his arms to the floor and straddling him. Only, this isn't a him but a her. And it's not Eli. It's my Aunt.

"What the hell are you doing?" I hiss. Not letting go. My gaze travels to my Aunt's right hand, and my eyes widen. She's holding a needle. I snap my gaze back to her condescendingly. "What the hell is that?" I ask angrily. My Aunt looks pleading.

"It's a sedative Kieran. I'm only trying to help. Please. You're not well-"

"Yes I am!" I shout.

"I know you killed that girl Kieran," My Aunt state's calmly, "It's okay. We can get help-" I don't let my Aunt finish her sentence before I smack her across the face. She yelps in pain. I rip the needle from her hand. I stab her in the neck with the instrument, injecting her with the sedative.

"Let's see how you like it." I growl. My Aunt fights back, but her actions grow slower. Soon her struggling beneath me stops. She's numb.

I get off of her and throw the needle to the ground. Her body is motionless. I look up and see Eli standing in the doorway. His eyes are widened slightly.

"Don't kill her," Eli says lightly, "I know she sucks, but she's also my mom." I saunter over to Eli and stand in front of him.

" _Then make her mind her own damn business_." I threaten. Eli smirks slightly. Odd. But this _is_ Eli. He takes a step towards me. Our bodies are practically touching.

"That, I can do."

"You'd choose me over your own mother?" I ask blandly.

"Oh Kieran, you have no idea what I would do for you." Eli purrs. He places a hand on the side of my face, forcing my head down slightly.

"Stop it Eli." I hiss.

"I can't. You drive me crazy. You _are_ crazy," My hand shoots out and roughly grips Eli's arm that he's using to have a hold on my face. Eli doesn't falter. Instead his eyes brighten, and he smirks wider. It's manic. "I love crazy, Kieran. I fucking love, you. _Don't ever forget that_." Eli slowly leans forward, and presses a kiss on the corner of my mouth. "I love you." He says against me. He kisses me again, full on the lips this time. I don't kiss back. Eli pulls away, and releases his hold on me. He looks dazed. I step away from him and nod towards his mother's unmoving body. Eli gives a small smile, and approaches her. He grips her arms, and drags her wordlessly out of my room. Soon they're both out of sight.

And I go back to sleep.

A/N: From now on, this story will be updated at least once every two weeks. Thanks for the support!


	13. My Kieran

WILL P.O.V.

 _You can't have both of us Will._

I replay these words over and over again in my mind. Kieran's words. The words he uttered to me today.

 _You can't have both of us Will._

But I can't choose.

 _You can't have both of us Will._

I sigh deeply, drowning myself further into my bed.

Kieran's right. I can't have both him and Emma. But how am I supposed to choose when I love both of them. But who do I love more? ...I can't say. That's a question I myself cannot answer at this moment. And it sucks. Everything sucks. ...Love sucks.

Yet, I know that I cannot leave Kieran without an answer, stringing him along, forever. I've already hurt him enough. That, he made evidently clear to me during our discussion in the school hallway. And I felt shitty when he called me out on what I should've done. And I still feel shitty now. So whatever my decision, I need to make it quick.

For Kieran's sake.

He deserves it.

…

It's Tuesday. Emma is cuddled up with me as we converse amongst the rest of our friends during lunch. The sun beats down on us. I fiddle with some grass by my feet.

The group dynamic is slightly off, due to Nina's sudden death. It's shaken every one of us. Nina was a class A bitch, but the thought that she no longer wanders the earth both gives us all a guilty pleasurable joy, but an aloof pit of sadness mixed with a terror as well. A terror that someone was able to get rid of _her_ , and still not be caught.

Tyler is the one who's most disassembled by the death of Nina however. It's not surprising. They had a thing for eachother. Weather that thing was a mutual love, or an insatiable lust, I will never know. But whatever it was, it was strong.

Most of the conversation now, between any of us, isn't as amicable as before. The sentences seem shorter. And our voices sound tighter.

I wonder how long this will all last. I wonder how long until Nina's murderer is brought to light. I wonder if any of us will ever be as we once were ever again.

"We should throw a party," Tyler voices. Riley scoffs at this.

"Our best friend just died last week, and you want to throw a party?" She asks incredulously.

"Nina would want us to. In her honor," Tyler retorts. He looks around at all of us and no doubt sees faces pent up with hesitation and solemness. "C'mon guys, you really think Nina, _our_ Nina, would want us to cope with her death by moping around pathetically day in and day out?"

"Pathetically?" Brooke questions with a slight glare. Tyler however, just shrugs her off.

"Nina would want us to throw the biggest and baddest party of all time, in her name. It's a form of respect."

All of a sudden Kieran comes out of nowhere and takes a seat next to me, making himself a part of the group. I tense slightly. Nerves I suppose.

"What are you doing here?" Jake asks Kieran with a hint of resign. Our heads turn to look at Kieran. All of us waiting for his response. It is odd after all. This is the first time that Kieran has sat with us since the incident happened; his humiliation. And none of us are so blind as to believe that Nina had nothing to do with it. Not even Jake. Nor are we so blind as to believe that Kieran doesn't know Nina did it. Because he does know. And I, we, know that he knows we know Nina is to blame for his public shaming. So why put himself in a position where he's surrounded by the very people who called his tormentor, their friend. A friend they followed, aided, and even protected.

"I can't sit with my friends?" Kieran challenges. A smirk pulls at my lips, but it is quickly gone once I see Kieran glance at me from the corner of his eye. I assume it's the shame that causes me to do this. What right do I have to enjoy Kieran's company after hurting him like I did? Do I have any right at all? Maybe until he's forgiven me?

"I know," Kieran speaks up after a moment, "I know that Nina was the one who played that video last week during the assembly. Or at least she had something to do with it." Riley's face ghosts with guilt, along with Emma's, and even Brooke's. Jake looks thoughtful (for a change). And Tyler's face is...void of any emotion. "You all don't need to look so guilty. It's not any of your faults," Kieran says with a small smile, but he glances at me again, longer this time, knowingly, and I feel shitier than before, "I do still want to be friends with all of you. If that's alright."

A beat of silence passes between all of us.

"Of course," Riley speaks up. She gives Kieran a friendly smile, and he returns the gesture. I grow a bit jealous at the gesture, because I wish Kieran wasn't so angry with me at the moment. And I wish he'd give me a smile containing the warmth of the smile he gave to Riley.

"I'm with Riles on this one," Brooke says.

"Alright with me," Jake chimes in.

"Me too," Emma responds.

"Whatever," Tyler responds tightly. What's his problem?

"Thank you guys, it means a lot," Kieran replies fondly.

"Whelp," Tyler speaks up, "Now that you're here Kiearn, might as well fill you in. Party this weekend in honor of Nina. Yay, or nay?"

"What would she want?" Kieran asks.

"She'd want us to throw the most fucking ridiculously awesome party of this generation."

"Then what's stopping you? Afterall, if that is what she would want."

"See," Tyler says eyeing us, "Told you all it wasn't so bad. Now we can all host the most epic party of the century. In honor of our friend, Nina. Isn't that right Kieran?"

"Of course." Kieran says with apprehension ghosting his face.

"Huh," Tyler eyes Kieran up and down.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, it's just...Nina humiliated the shit out of you. Showed everyone how crazy you are, or were," A stiff tension settles amongst us, "and you wanna help honor her. Never knew you were, such a _gentleman_."

"Well, it would be the polite thing to do. No one deserves what happened to her." Kieran and Tyler stare at one another, their eyes challenging the other in silence, before Tyler smirks and stands up.

"I gotta go. Told Mr. H that I'd help him clean up the woodshop this period for extra credit. I'll text you all the details for this weekend later.". Tyler walks away, the tension in the air slowly dissipating.

"What the hell was that all about?" Jake asks. Kieran laughs softly before saying, "I have no clue."

Lunch carries on with small talk here and there. School, parents, the usual. Nothing significant.

Nothing new.

…

It's Night. Emma is over my house, her head resting on my shoulder. We're in the living room watching some movie. I haven't been paying attention honestly. All I've been thinking about, practically all day, is who to choose. Emma, or Kieran? And I can't do this. I just...ugh!

My shoulders tense. Emma shifts and looks up at me. I stare into her hazel eyes.

"Is everything alright Will?" She asks. I smile down at her. I lean in and give her a reassuring kiss on the lips. I feel her smile into the kiss. And the tension in my shoulders does begin to recede. Emma and I seperate, and she places her head gently back onto my shoulder. My eyes scan the living room absently, and land on a picture frame of Emma and I. We're on a beach. Emma is on my back. And we're grinning like some mad sickly happy couple. Emma said she didn't really like the picture for that reason, but I thought it was nice. A couple days later, Emma hands me a gift box. I open it to find the photo placed inside of a picture frame. A frame with the words love sprinkled around it's edges. It was cheesy, but I liked it. Emma did say it was meant as a joke but a sincere gift none the less. We laughed, and smiled, and kissed. And now that photo sits in the living room of my house, for all guests to see. To see Emma Duval, the girl that I love. A girl that's worth showing off to others. A girl that makes me happy. And I make her happy.

...I think I've made my choice...

…

It's Wednesday morning. Only second period. I texted Kieran to meet me in the sophomore hallway. That was a couple minutes ago. I could wait till after school to tell Kieran what I need to tell him, but I can't wait. I just need to let this out. It's been eating at me all last night, and all this morning.

I'm leaning against a locker when I hear footsteps. I look up and see Kieran. He approaches me, and I push myself off of the locker I'm on so I'm standing face to face with him.

"You wanted to talk," Kieran says, his eyes searching mine. He's still mad, I can tell, but I get the sense that he's not, well not entirely anymore.

"I've made my decision," I say with a huff of air. Kieran's eyes dance with curiosity, hope, and fear. He gestures for me to continue. I take a deep breath in, and a deep breath out. Here it goes. "I...I choose Emma, Kieran," I say softly.

A tense silence dances it's way past us.

"What?" Kieran grits out. Not the tone I was expecting from him.

"I-I said, I choose Emma. I love her Kieran, and I do love you but, I can't leave Emma. I can't hurt her like that. We're happy. She's happy."

"But you can hurt me." Kieran deadpans.

"I'm so-" I yelp from the force of being shoved against a locker. I look up into Kieran's eyes and they're piercing with anguish. Something I've never seen in him before. Fear begins to crawl it's way inside of me, but the fear of what, I'm not sure.

"I love you Will. I _love_ you. I'd do anything for you. And you love me. I know you do. And I know you want me more than _her_ ," Kieran says heatedly with passion, his breath hitting my face. I begin to protest but as soon as I open my mouth Kieran presses his lips to mine. I want to shove Kieran away because we're in public, and he shouldn't be acting so immaturely about this, so... _possessive_. But, I don't push Kieran away. I grab his hair with one hand, and pull him close with the other. I let him ravage my mouth, his tongue licking against mine. His groin pressed into mine, rubbing upwards, eliciting a moan from me. I'm turned the heck on. I don't know how, or why. It's so sudden, but I'm turned on. And Kieran's right. I do want him. Not because I want to experiment, or because I'm bored with Emma, but because _I want him_. I want Kieran and I never want to lose him again. It's more than lust. And it's more than love. It's need. I need Kieran. I don't know why it took so long for me to conclude this, but I _need_ him. Maybe I just needed Kieran's 'help' to figure it out.

Suddenly Kieran pushes himself away from me. I lean against the lockers in a daze. Kieran's hair is tousled, and his eyes dark with lust. I feel that I'm hard. Fuck.

"You want me Will. But if you wanna stay with Emma, go ahead. If it were me, I'd break her heart. Because that's how much you mean to me. I'd _fight_ for you, Will Belmont," Kieran leans in close to me, his lips against my ear, "The question is...will you fight for me?" I shudder at the feeling of Kieran's lips against my ear. "You already made the wrong decision once. _Don't do it again_." And with that Kieran leaves me, a wanting, shuddering mess. I've never experienced that side of him before. Such passion, devotion to me. But I shouldn't be so surprised. I knew beforehand that Kieran held me on such a high pedestal. And his words, _don't do it again_ , was that a threat? What did Kieran mean by it? And how screwed am I going to be if I do make the wrong decision again?

I slowly place two fingers to my lips. ...Kieran. Why did you have to come back? Why did you have to complicate everything?

I sigh.

Why do I need you? ...Hah, well, I know the answer to that question.

Because you're Kieran fucking Wilcox.

My first friend. My damsel whom I saved. My admirer.

My Kieran.


	14. Kieran's Abandonment

KIERAN P.O.V.

I'm sitting on my bed, the events that transpired in the hallway earlier today, flash through my mind. Will's decision is not final. Because I said it's not. And I'm pretty sure I've made that evidently clear to him during our 'intense' exchange. All Will has to do now is sacrifice his comfortability with not upsetting Emma, in order to be with me. It's only fair. I've done so much for him. And with the help of Eli, the realization that something's gotta give has never rang more true.

Speaking of Eli, here he comes sauntering into my room. My gaze on him is heavy as he takes a seat next to me on my bed.

"Whatcha doin K-ran?" He asks with a lopsided grin. I roll my eyes and stare at the floor in front of me.

"Nothing. Just reflecting," I reply.

"Reflecting on what exactly?"

"On the fact that Will Belmont will soon be mine," I say with confidence.

"Is that so?" Eli purrs annoyingly.

"Yes. It is."

"So when should the world be expecting the _dynamic duo_ to solidify their relationship hmm?"

"Will just has to leave Emma and-"

"Ohoho, that is not going to happen."

"How can you be so sure?" I retort looking Eli in the eye.

"Emma and I have gotten pretty close. Will _loves_ her. He wouldn't break her hurt, not even for you."

"He just needs some encouragement. Encouragement I've already given him."

"What did you do?" Eli asks with a glint in his eye.

"Nothing bad if that's what you're thinking," the glint in Eli's eye is gone, "I did however," I continue, leaning in towards Eli, so close that our noses are touching, "Make out with him with. I slipped my tongue right into his mouth and backed him up into a locker. I ground myself into him, and he gripped my hair. And he kissed me back. He. Loved. _It_." I stand up suddenly and move away from Eli. I walk to the other side of my room and lean against the wall. Eli takes a moment to get himself together before fully turning his body to me, him now sitting criss-cross on my bed. His eyes narrow slightly.

"And you think that's enough for him to go and break his girlfriend's heart?" Eli asks slightly amused. With that damn smirk of his.

"Yes," I say firmly, "I do. He'll want more."

"When?"

"What?"

" _When_ , will he want more? In a couple days. A week. ...A _month_. Can you even wait that long?"

"It won't be that long. ...I'm sure of it." Am I though?

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Oh Kieran, when will you ever learn?"

"What are you playing at?" I hiss.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that...nah, you wouldn't wanna hear it-"

"Tell me." I deadpan.

Eli sighs deeply, before the corners of his lips turn up into a mischievous smirk. He slowly removes himself from his seat on my bed, and walks to my closet. He opens it. Goes in, and...he's unlocking my safe? I hear electronic beeps coming from the closet. Yup. Eli is opening my safe. Why am I not surprised that he knows the code. I'll have to change it later. But what the hell is he getti-oh. ...Oh! But why? What use could he have for it?

Eli retreats from within my closet, and slides it closed. He turns to me, holding the now clean black cloak, ghost mask, and knife that I used to kill Nina.

"You always were sloppy." Eli says proudly.

"And what exactly do you plan to do with those items Eli?" I grit out.

"Oh I won't just be using these items. There is one more that I should add to this, _collection_." Eli takes his cellphone from his pocket, waving the device at me. My eyebrows knit together, now genuinely curious to what he is planning. "With these following items, you, Kieran Wilcox, will have your beloved _Belmont_ , right in your hands."

Well this oughta be good.

…

 _(Ten Years Ago)_

 _I was asleep in Will's bed. Then suddenly, I was jolted awake by a firm tug on my arm. I opened eyes sleepily, and the presence of my father stood before me._

" _Get up kid. We're leaving. I already have your stuff packed and everything," my dad said hurriedly, his grip was still on my arm._

" _Wh-why? I like it here." I replied. The grip on my arm tightened._

" _I don't give a shit. Now get the hell up before I leave without you."_

 _It honestly wouldn't have been so bad staying with Will and his family without my dad. But how long would they have kept me? How long before they gave me away to the police? And I ended up in foster care? I had a friend who was in foster care, and the stories they shared with me were not happy ones. So I got out of bed, as quietly as I could. Once I was out, my father pushed some clothes into my hand and told me to change. Quickly. I was already missing the warmth of not just Will's bed, but of Will as well._

 _I trudged to the nearest bathroom and changed. Once finished, I gave my pajamas to my father, who shoved them into the suitcase he was carrying. He roughly grabbed me by the arm and practically dragged me out of Will's home._

 _My dad and I sped walked quickly, and wordlessly. He was checking over his shoulder every couple of minutes, and when I asked why, he gave me a look that I knew meant, 'shut-up'. I missed Will and his family already. I didn't want to go. ...I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye… I felt cold. Just like when my mom died. I felt cold and alone._

 _Eventually we arrived at some old bus station. I was shoved onto a bench and my dad went to go to the bathroom. I was tired from all the walking we did. It felt like forever. And everything hurt. And I was hungry. I stretched and yawned, then I succumbed into a deep slumber. Full of images of my mother, and the blood, and the knife, ...and him._

 _A white searing light is what awoke me. It was morning. I fluttered my eyes, then wiped my shirt sleeve against them. I looked around, searching for my dad. After a couple minutes of searching I tried calling out for him. But no answer came. I couldn't find him or the suitcase. ...That's when it hit me._

 _He left._

 _He left me. Alone. Abandoned._

 _I had no family. I had no Will._

 _I fell slowly to the ground, with tears in my eyes. How could he have left me? Did he really hate me so much? ...Of course he did. He always did._

 _...What was I going to do…_

…

Eli finishes telling me his plan. And I must say, I'm impressed.

"So? You think it'll work?" Eli asks, with a hopeful look ghosting his features.

"Yeah. I think it'll work," I reply with a small smile. Eli grins.

"I knew it. So when should I-"

"Friday," I say. "Friday night there's going to be a party at Brooke's house. I'll text you a screenshot of the invite."

Suddenly there's a crash heard throughout the house. I share a look with Eli, then briskly walk past him. I feel him following close behind me. I stop walking once I reach the kitchen. I see a shattered plate on the ground, and my Aunt leaning on the counter not too far from the mess. She's mumbling something incoherent.

"Are you ever going to tell me what you've started slipping her?" I ask Eli, my eyes not leaving my Aunt.

"You don't need to know the details. Just know that she won't be in your business anymore. That is what you wanted." Eli steps in front of me, he places the cloak, ghost mask, knife, and his phone on the counter. "I'll handle this," he says to me.

"I'm surprised she hasn't killed herself yet," I mumble.

"I only give her small doses when she goes to work," Eli replies. "That's the only place she _needs_ to go anyway. ...Well there and the grocery store, but I don't mind accompanying her on those trips."

I leave Eli to tend to my Aunt. Soon I'm back in my room...and I feel like someone's watching me. Call it a gut intuition.

I walk over to my window, and peer outside through the blinds. My eyes travel for awhile. But I find nothing. -Then suddenly my gaze settles on something. Something small, and bright orange not too far away from the house. I stop my spying outside, and speed walk to the front door. Once there, I open it, and make my way outside. I walk to the side of the house my room is on, and search the ground until I find what I'm looking for. Once I do, I walk towards the bright orange object. It's as if it's glowing. I bend down and pick up, the butt of a blunt. I sniff the air. Yeah, definitely a blunt. I flick the remains of the blunt on the ground, then squash it with my foot. I look around, through the deep darkness of the night.

Someone was lurking.

Someone was watching me.

A/N: Just wanted to say thanks to all those who read this. I'm really excited for where this story is headed!


	15. Night For Nina Pt1

WILL P.O.V.

I walk back to the bathroom mirror. This is the third time. I push a few stray strands of hair back into place on my head. I brush my shirt down. Do I look alright? Do I look...good? I don't know. I think I do. But my own opinion could be biased.

I walk into my bedroom from the bathroom in the hall. Emma is perched atop of my bed, scrolling on her phone. Here eyes meet mine.

"You ready Will? You're taking longer than Brooke does on a regular school day. And that's scary," she says light-heartedly with a slight seriousness to her voice.

"Yeah, I'm good. Do I look good?" I ask her self consciously. She giggles.

"I've never seen you like this. It's actually kinda funny," I roll my eyes playfully at Emma's remark, "And you look great! You always do. Why are you acting like this all of a sudden?"

"Uh, no reason," A lie, "Let's just get going. We don't wanna be late."

Emma smiles and stands up from the bed. She hugs me and gives me a chaste kiss on the lips. She takes my hand in hers. "You really do look good Will. _Very_ handsome. Now, let's get that handsome body out of this house and to Brooke's place,".

"Alright," I reply with a smile. I lean down and press a light kiss on Emma's cheek.

But it's not Emma I'm picturing while I do this.

It's not Emma at all.

…

Emma and I arrive together at Brooke's house, well, mansion. I see a couple of cars parked here and there, but not so many that suggest a social event. I'm not surprised, the party has only been going on for a half-hour I assume. It's gonna take a bit longer than that for things to kick into high gear.

I take Emma's hand and we walk into Brooke's place. We're greeted by loud music and the sweet smell of alcohol. Brooke sees us and approaches. She greets Emma and I, and gives us both a warming hug.

"Glad you guys could finally make it," Brooke says grinning.

"Yeah well, thank Will for that. He was having a major outfit malfunction," Emma replies jokingly. I blush slightly.

"Well that's new," Brooke purrs.

"So this is really happening," Emma speaks up, "We're actually having a party for our dead best friend."

"It _is_ what Tyler said Nina would want," I reply.

"And Tyler _definitely_ would know what Nina would want," Brooke says absently.

The three of us make our way into the kitchen where a few people are milling around. Emma and Brooke begin to converse but I don't hear them. I look around for any sign of Kieran. He is coming after all, _hopefully_. And that day in the hallway. I just can't get it out of my head. In truth, I want to go back to that day again, and again, and again. I wanna feel Kieran like I did then. ...And I want him to feel me too. So, so badly. ...Hah, it's almost kind of funny. Some would say denial is the hardest part. But it's not. It's the wanting. And I want quite a bit.

I take out my phone swiftly and send a text to Kieran, asking if he's on his way, or here, or if he's even coming at all. Once the text is sent I return my phone back to my pocket. And I join in with Brooke and Emma on whatever their conversing about.

…

It's been a half hour since I got here. Brooke's house is practically packed now. And I still haven't gotten a text back from Kieran. I spent at least ten minutes looking for him earlier. Going as far as to check the upstairs corridors. But no sign of Kieran. Since then, my mood has fallen slightly. And now I'm throwing darts with a few guys down in the den. I suck at throwing darts too.

I sigh.

Suddenly a hand clasps my back. I turn around and see Jake.

"Belmont! We gotta talk ma dude," Jake slurs a bit.

"About what?" I ask plainly, gently shrugging Jake's hand off of my back.

Jake leans in and whispers, "It's about Nina," with a knowing look on his face. Shit. I think I know what this is about. I excuse myself from the guys I'm playing darts with and lead Jake to an empty corridor on the main floor. I check to make sure we're alone, as does Jake. I begin to speak.

"I'm assuming this is about the laptop."

"Yeah, dude. It is," Jake replies. "Don't tell me you haven't been thinking about it since you heard about Nina's death."

"Not since her death, no, I haven't. It's crossed my mind a few times but...I've been busy with some other stuff."

"The cops have it. I know they do," Jake huffs.

"They obviously haven't looked at it yet. If they had, you and I, would definitely know."

"So what are we gonna do?"

"What do you mean Jake?" I ask out of genuine curiosity.

"We can't just leave her laptop in the hands of the cops. She has stuff on it. _Stuff_ , Will," Jake replies tensley.

"I'm not going to steal from the cops-"

"So you're not gonna help a bro out?" Jake accuses.

"You're drunk. You're not thinking straight-"

"Oh but I am, Will. ...You know what, fuck it. It's fine. I'll handle it myself-" Jake is cut off by my sudden huff of laughter, he glares at me. Out of anger or embarrassment, I don't know.

"Jake, you honestly think you can single-handedly pull this off?"

"How hard could it be," He grumbles. I sigh.

"Fine. I'll think of something, alright?" Jake looks at me with slight surprise. "Don't act so surprised. There's stuff on that laptop that I wouldn't want to get out either. It's time for some...damage control.,". Jake beams.

"Awesome dude! I knew you'd come through, -oh and don't tell Tyler. At all. He's our friend but, he's not exactly the most trustworthy of all people. Especially when it comes to his fallen Queen,".

"Noted," I reply, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a game of darts to finish,".

…

It's been at least an hour now since I arrived. And no text back from Kieran. Even after I sent two more texts. Gosh, he probably thinks I'm desperate now.

Where the hell is he?

Whatever.

I guess he's not coming.

Hah. Here I am, supposed to be honoring my dead friend, and instead I'm craving the touch from someone who isn't Emma. And this seems to have been the sole focus of my mind all night.

I walk through a crowd of people, trying to get to the bathroom. Maybe a piss will relieve some of this boredom. But I'm stopped with a tug on my arm. I turn around swiftly, and I almost lose my balance.

It's Kieran. And I'm face to face with him.

Now, _now_ , I can actually start to really enjoy the party.

"Hey," Kieran greets with a shout so his voice can be heard over the music, "Sorry I'm late. I was having car troubles."

"It's alright," I reply back matching his volume. This is not the place to conversate. I nod my head in the direction of a quieter part of the house. Kieran understands my gesture and he follows me to an empty hallway.

"This is better," Kieran says with a smile.

"Yeah, it is," I agree.

We stand in silence. We haven't really spoken to one another since what transpired in the hallway that day in school. And now here we are. ...I wonder what's gonna happen. I feel a heat begin to pool in my abdomen, but I shove those thoughts away. For now.

"So," I start, "You said you were having car troubles?"

"Yeah," Kieran answers.

"What about phone troubles?" I ask with a sly smirk.

"I saw your messages," Kieran says unflinching.

"Really?" I ask, shocked. And maybe even a little hurt.

"I intentionally didn't respond to you, Will. My car troubles were putting a damper on my mood so, I thought it'd be fun to...tease you,". I roll my eyes at Kieran's playfulness.

"You've been doing a lot of that lately," I mumble. Suddenly realizing what I said, I lock my eyes on the ground. I didn't mean to say that. It just...slipped out. Fuck. My shoulders grow tense.

"What can I say? I find it fun," Kieran responds coolly. What? My shoulders grow to ease, and I slowly look up at Kieran. -He's fucking smirking. ...He's _flirting_. Freaking Wilcox. Tease, flirt, what's next? I don't know how to respond. I shift from foot to foot. How do you respond to something like that, when the lines are so blurred, yet evident too. I know I said I wanted Kieran to feel me like he did, and I still do. Just...how am I supposed to go about it. Especially when anyone could walk in on this conversation. Including Emma. ...And yet, this thought doesn't diminish a single flicker of the burning desire that's spurred by Kieran. I'm like a freaking fish on a hook.

"Well," Kieran begins, "I guess we should head-"

"Wait," I say all too quickly.

"What is it?" Kieran asks, feigning confusion, his true feelings exposed by the glint in his eye.

"I..I uhm...I…" I can't even form my sentences properly right now.

Kieran approaches me slowly. I stand still and let him. It's not long before we're face to face. Our noses a mere centimeter from one another. I grow hot. And buzzy. This feeling. This...this is what I wanted. This is what I want. But it's not enough.

Kieran leans into me, and places his lips right against the shell of my ear, his hands are on my hips. They tighten slightly. Oh fuck.

"A choice has to be made Will," each syllable of his words hits my ear in a steamy breath, "And until then…". Kieran begins to remove himself from me, but my arm shoots out and grabs his shoulder firmly, impeding his actions.

"You owe me," I say. I have no idea where this is coming from.

" _I_ owe _you_ ," Kieran reiterates, a hooded look in his eyes. "I on the contrary believe that it's the other way around, _Will_."

"Please?" I ask, my voice trembling slightly. I can't help it. I've been thinking about this all night. And I'm so close.

"Well, since you asked so nicely," Kieran begins, my heart hammers in my chest, "but not here,". Kieran grabs my hand in his and leads me away. I don't know where we're going. But I don't care. I don't care about anything at the moment but Kieran.

A thought that is both terrifying, and fucking incredible.

A/N: This and chapter sixteen were originally supposed to be one chapter...but I couldn't help myself ending it like this. P.S. Next chapter will have some, how you say, smutty goodness!


	16. Night For Nina Pt 2 (Smut Interlude)

WILL P.O.V

Kieran closes the door behind us. We're in a bedroom on the second floor. I hear the sound of the door locking. I'm facing away from him. Kieran. My palms are sweaty with anticipation, (I can practically smell salt). Kieran places his hands on my lower back. His breath in my ear.

"Are you sure you want this Will?" He asks gently. I lean into him.

"...I'm sure…" I say faintly.

"Good-" Kieran roughly pushes me onto a king sized bed laying in front of us. I fall with a grunt. Face down in the covers on the bed. My teeth baring something of a grin, biting my lip, hard. I feel Kieran's warm body climb on top of me. His pelvis grinds into my ass. I'm getting hot.

"G-go slow," I say to Kieran. I look behind me, up to him, through my lashes. He smirks.

"I thought this is what you wanted. I thought I owed you,".

"This is new to me,".

Kieran's eyes cast with a calm. "Alright," he says, "but just this once, My Will,".

Oh fuck.

Kieran flips me over so I'm laying on my back. His hands on my sides.

"Say that again," I pant.

"Since when did you get so demanding, My Will," Kieran huffs out. I let out a breath of air. "You like that, My Will?".

I nod twice.

"What are you gonna do?" I ask.

"What do you want me to do?"

"...I don't know...this is new to me,".

"I could start with something simple. ...A handjob,".

I shudder. Kieran's hand on my...oh my...how did it get to this…

Kieran's hand gently pushes up my shirt. Reality is setting in. That spark I craved is no longer in my head; it's happening right here, right now. Unfolding in front of my very eyes.

"I've never been with a guy before," I rasp out.

"You'll like this," Kieran says reassuringly.

"But I'm not gay,".

"Oh Will," Kieran huffs a breath of laughter, "who said you have to be. You want this don't you? Me?"

"But...but what if I also still want Emma-"

"I can go-"

"No. I…"

"Stop trying to make sense of it. Of this. I love you, Will. My Will. And -"

"What if I love you too?"

Kieran's eyes glisten. I wearily place my hand over one of his that lay on my side. Reality has set in.

"You shouldn't say things like that," Kieran says.

"I want you. I love you."

"How can you be so sure?"

A beat of silence.

"Because I stopped trying to make sense of it."

My hand tightens around Kieran's.

Kieran leans down and kisses me deeply, his tongue licking along my bottom lip. I kiss back, grasping strands of his hair along the back of his hair. Pulling him closer to me. Feeling him.

Kieran pushes my shirt up, just past my nipples. His calloused hands slide over my body; my abdomen, torso, my hard nipples. He tweaks one of them, rubbing it between two of his fingers. I moan, breaking our makeout session. A string of saliva breaks apart between us.

"You're so beautiful, My Will,".

"Ohhh yeahs, Kieran," I groan.

"Don't get too loud. What if someone discovers us? Emma?" Kieran remarks, half-jokingly. I stiffen slightly, at the thought of this. Of Emma. ...But...I don't care. This is what I want. Fuck it.

I relax.

"Fuck it," I say.

Kieran's movements falter for a second, before he resumes his work on my nipple. Now working the other one with a different hand. This feels so good.

"This isn't so bad," I breathe.

"Wait till you see what good really is," Kieran whispers hotly. My skin prickles.

Kieran begins sucking on my neck, his tongue licking long lavish strokes amongst my unmarked skin. His hands travel my body again. One of them travels low, past my belly button, under my underwear, and grips my cock. I buck slightly. Kieran's hand encloses a warmth around my member, which makes me buzz. If I wasn't hard before, I definitely am now. And from the feeling of it, so is Kieran. His hand moves up and down my shaft, my body moving with it; up into Kieran's body, down into the mattress, up into his warmth, down into the softness.

Kieran bites my ear. He begins licking it, kissing it sloppily. I can feel the saliva trickling down. I can feel his hot breath in the shell of my ear, his tongue moving along it, slow and greedy.

"You like that?" Kieran asks.

"Yes, yes, yes," I sputter. My chest heaving.

"You taste so good. Your cock feels so good. Nice, warm, and hard in my hand. And you look so, feel, so wrecked. ...Perfection...,".

"Because I am," I reply with slight laughter.

"Can you ever recall a time, My Will, where Emma has ever made you feel this good?"

"No," I answer truthfully.

"I still don't see why you're with her,". He tweaks my nipple. And I moan softly.

"I love her,".

"And yet, you're here with me. While she's right downstairs. And I'm up here. Touching you like this," he squeezes my cock roughly, "Tasting you like this," he kisses me, biting my lip roughly when retreating, "and talking to you, like this."

"I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum Kieran,". I whisper shout. "I can't take it anymore. Fuck. Please, squeeze my nipple harder. Bite it."

Kieran takes the hard bud between his teeth and pulls back, tugging, and a pain shoots throughout my body, but it's oh so pleasurable.

"You like that?" He asks. I can't speak, so I whimper in response. "Then I better bite it again. And harder-"

"No-no-don't-Ah fuck!" I yell. I cum hard, Kieran's hand still moving against my shaft. His teeth still piercing my nipple. I grip Kieran's hair, trying to pull him off, but he stays stubbornly. I grab harder, and pull him off. He lets go, and I yelp. He dives his tongue into my mouth and I wrap my legs around him. I hear the smack of our mouths and tongues practically fucking one another in the room, bouncing off the walls.

Kieran breaks the kiss, and I reluctantly drop my head onto the bed.

I gaze up at him. His mouth red and swollen. His eyes shimmering from lust.

He gazes down at me.

Neither of us speak.

He lifts his hand, the one he had in my pants, and I can see my jizz coating it. He brings it to his lips, and devours every, single, fucking, drop. I'm in awe. He bends down towards me, his lips close to mine. I know he wants to kiss me.

"Isn't that dirty?" I ask. Kieran doesn't answer. He presses his lips to mine gently, and I can taste myself on him. The feeling is odd. Yet, my body doesn't seem to agree. Fuck it.

I open my mouth to give Kieran better access.

Soon our kissing stops. Kieran removes himself from me, and lays next to me. I place my head on his shoulder. His arm embracing me from the side.

I turn my head to him. He turns his head to me.

We look into each other's eyes.

And there's nothing that needs to be said.


End file.
